Abduction
by Orietta Rose
Summary: Bella is an average high school girl. Edward is a young billionaire. Bella just happens to be the object of his desire; how will he capture her heart and prove his love? Reviews still appreciated. Editing completed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight Saga, how sad for me.

**A/N: Edited, some chapters will have new scenes (unless you're reading this for the first time then it'll be like nothing changed. You know, 'cuse you never read it before and...yeah.). **

**OH! And if you are reading this for the first time I encourage you to NOT read the next chapter until it has been edited. You can if you want, I don't think I'll be making any major changes, but you might want to wait.**

**I still love reviews! Hint, hint. **

It was a cool, crisp fall day. The leaves had changed from varying shades of green to orange, red and gold; a soft breeze pulled them from their precarious positions on branches. They made a pleasant crunching sound as she stepped upon them.

She looked upward, the sky was overcast, the sun unable to give its warmth because of the gray, pressing clouds. Pretty, picture perfect houses lined both sides of the street, with picket fences, still green lawns and piles of recently raked leaves. Birds chirped and twittered as she passed their now bare trees and hopped away when she got too close to their pile of abandoned french fries.

Walking home from school was a tiresome thing; why, though, wait for a tow truck when she could get some exercise? Sure it took forty minutes to an hour to get from Forks High to her small home, but it was a fairly nice day and taking some time away from the hustle and bustle of everyday life seemed like a nice change of pace. It was fairly peaceful and she needed a moment of tranquility after learning that her old truck had finally bit-the-dust. That, and there was no way she was going to call Charlie for a ride; she still hadn't lived down her first day at school. She remembered it like it was yesterday...

_They'd been on the way to the Forks High School when he'd noticed the speeder, and because he was technically on duty he turned on the lights and pulled them over. As if that hadn't been bad enough they were students on their way to school and they saw Bella in the police cruiser._

But that was in the past and she had since learned her lesson; never ask Charlie for a ride.

Pushing that unpleasant memory aside she instead focused on what had happened earlier that day. She'd gotten to school without any trouble, and there had been no reason to worry throughout the day about it. Once the last bell sounded she'd said goodbye to her classmates and gone to the parking lot. Key in the ignition she had been prepared to leave when the engine...did nothing. No spluttering, no stuttering, just silence. A friend of hers checked things out and had delivered the bad news, her over forty vehicle had lost its will to continue on and was now destined for the junk yard.

She pulled her black, button down coat closer to her body as another, stronger and cooler breeze whipped fallen leaves up around her legs and tangled her long, slightly curled, brown hair. Angling her head so that the only thing her warm, chocolate brown eyes could see was the sidewalk she hoped to protect her face from the sudden onslaught of cold air. She berated herself for not grabbing her scarf on the way out of the house that morning.

As she walked on her mind wandered away from the present, drifting off into the land of daydreams. She allowed her eyes to grow unfocused and stopped seeing the sidewalk beneath her feet; she imagined that she wasn't walking alone, that there was someone else with her. They would hold hands, and when the cold caused her to tremble he'd put his arm around her to keep her warm. It would be so nice to have someone who cared for her that way.

She thought back to her day at school; all around her people were pairing up. As much as she hated to admit any sort of weakness, even to herself, she found the notion of everyone but herself happily engaged in couple-dom frightening. No one had ever given her the time of day and lately she'd been wondering about the possibility of ending up alone while everyone else had a significant other. It seemed that life was already headed in that direction. Well, that wasn't completely true; a few boys had expressed an interest, but at the time she'd had no intention of getting involved in a relationship.

Music blared from a passing car and she fought the urge to cover her ears at the vulgar and offensive lyrics of a popular rap; the sudden noise jarred her from her upsetting thoughts and placed her forcefully into the here and now. A gentle wind had accompanied the car as it flew past her and she once again drew her coat closer as she shuddered and wished for her scarf.

Quite suddenly the hairs at the back of her neck stood on end and she got the unnerving feeling that she was being watched. This time her shivering had nothing to do with the weather. Looking behind over her shoulder she quickly came to the conclusion that there was no one but herself out and about. A sudden *crack* sounded to her left and she whirled around to discover...

"A squirrel," stuffing her hands into her pockets she shook her head at herself and continued on her way with a sigh.

There is no point in allowing myself to wish for what isn't, she thought and decided that it was better to stay in the realm of the achievable; it was safe to hope for what she was sure she could have. Disappointment wasn't a feeling she enjoyed experiencing and if she didn't reach too high then she was sure that she could get what she wanted without having to worry about falling.

"I'm being stupid," she muttered. "Haven't I always told myself to wait it out? I don't _need_ a boyfriend, I don't _need_ to 'fit in'. I'm okay for now; but I won't lie to myself, it'd sure be nice."

So what if she didn't exactly fit the mold? So what if she preferred staying in on a Saturday night reading to getting drunk and not remembering where she'd been? So what if sniffing glue and taking her parents prescription drugs didn't appeal to her?

Why couldn't it be considered cool to be smart? Why wasn't thinking ahead in? Who made up those rules anyway?

"Well, whoever did needs to be shot." She rolled her eyes. "Wonderful, talking to myself as I walk home. First sign of madness? Check. No wonder I can't get a date."

* * *

He let out a sigh of relief as the girl turned again and proceeded down the street.

As the tinted window replaced the empty space he put his obviously expensive cell phone to his ear. "Hang back, keep watch, but don't get too close."

The answer of, "Sure boss," was slightly garbled, but the 'boss' heard it well enough.

He sat back in the leather passenger seat and observed the girl as she crossed the street and rounded the corner; a moment later a black Mercedes-Benz pulled away from the curb and followed after her. As he watched he thought back to the time before he'd been decided on his current plan of action.

Their meeting had been pure coincidence, unplanned and unexpected.

"_Excuse me, miss?" She'd looked up and upon seeing his face blushed. He'd always wondered what it was she'd been thinking; in truth she hadn't been able to help noticing that he was very nice looking. In fact, she felt that she had never seen someone as handsome as he. "I am very sorry to bother you, but do you happen to know which direction one would take to get to the Bella Italia?"_

"_Oh, uhh, it's not a bother!" she'd shaken her head quickly. "I don't mind at all! Actually I can do one better than telling, I can show you. I'm headed in that direction anyway."_

_His heart had skipped a beat at her smile. "Are you really?" he'd asked her, cocking his head to the side._

"_Yes, it's this way, come on." She'd started forward and he followed after her._

They'd strolled casually, side by side, past the shops and boutiques in a comfortable silence. He remembered glancing at her often and she had done the same, biting her lip and turning red when she was caught looking.

All too soon they'd reached their destination and parted ways. That one meeting simply hadn't been enough for him. He'd made a point to 'accidentally' bump into her whenever he was in Washington state. The next few incidences were rushed and he never felt that he'd had enough time with her. All the while he'd been growing more and more enamored with the girl, whose name he'd learned was Isabella.

He realized now that he'd thought himself in love with her long before he actually was, but did that matter? He cared for her more than he'd ever cared for anyone or anything. Before her he'd had a fairly apathetic approach to life. He hadn't felt concern for much of anything; people didn't interest him, their problems didn't evoke any feelings of sympathy on his part, and more often than not they annoyed him.

He'd kept to his own life, immersing himself in his work and though there was really no reason for it, worrying about his future finical situation. The idea of finding someone to share those things with had never really occurred to him until it happened.

Now of course he was certain that it would be utterly impossible to continue living without her. It had been over a year since their first meeting and he was growing impatient with fate. It was obvious that they were meant for each other, why keep them apart for such a long time? What was the point?

His love for her was such that he became obsessed. He kept her under near constant surveillance and made a point of having her followed when she went off on her own or did anything unexpected. It was becoming more and more difficult for him to keep from interfering; all the things that happened to and around her, he was in a perpetual sate of vexation. The girl was a magnet for trouble and overly accident prone. What if some sort of harm were to befall her? What would he do if she wasn't alright? How long before something more serious than an accidental fall happened?

He wasn't so indifferent to the world that he completely ignored or was unaware of the things that happened in it. The awful, evil things that befell pretty, innocent little girls....

It was exactly that knowledge and those feelings that had led him to make the extremely rash decision he was now nearly prepared to act upon.

This wasn't something he took lightly. This would be one of his most daring exploits to date; with careful planning and determination, however, he was sure that it was possible. The prize was too great to pass up; the challenge was alluring to say the least. The idea of having the object of his desire to himself, knowing that he could care for her better than anyone else.....he simply couldn't let it go. He felt obligated to do whatever he could to protect his love from the horrors that were the world. The best way to do that was to have her with him where she could be looked after.

Logistics were not a problem. Money was no object. His business, though slightly on the shady side, was very profitable. It wasn't clear what he did, even to those closest to him because dealings were kept under wraps, and documents destroyed. There were nothing but large, scattered bank accounts to allude to the possibly dark transactions taking place.

He was sure that the issue of keeping her whereabouts undercover wouldn't cause any problems, if by some strange turn of events she were to be discovered there were many locations to which she could be sent; that and he had yet to come across a problem that money couldn't fix.

He would be able to give her whatever she desired. Much more than she had now. He would show her love and adoration and he would fill her life with art, music and joy. She would be healthy and happy and would grow to care him as he cared for her.

Of course she might not be able to be objective about her situation in the beginning, he didn't expect that. She may very well greatly dislike or even hate him. Later though, after she had grown accustomed to the new situation, she would understand that what he'd done was for her more than for himself and she would thank him.

Someday she would love him as he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I still don't own Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters.

Life had continued on in its usual fashion for Bella Swan. A few weeks had passed since the untimely passing of her truck and during that time she'd held a mock funeral for her once faithful friend. She'd then sold it for parts, putting the money away in hopes of saving enough to buy a new to her used car.

School had let out for the November holiday and she didn't have to work until the following week. It seemed that her dear, departed truck had provided her one last service; it had waited until school was out to give her time to find an alternate means of transportation.

She was very thankful for the kindness of her truck. Charlie had taken to insisting that he be allowed to take her here and there. She had incredible reservations about allowing him to drive her around in his police cruiser despite his reasonable argument that car pooling would do the environment good. It would have been more believable had he ever shown an interest in 'going green' before.

She had time to figure those things out though and at this point it seemed that she was in for a nice, quiet week. As soon as Thursday passed she would have no concrete plans and lots of time for wasting because Thanksgiving with Charlie was always a predictable event. They would watch the parade together, he would catch the game while she cooked and finally they would share a relaxing dinner together.

This year turned out no differently than those gone before it.

She had gotten a Butterball Turkey three weeks in advanced knowing from experience that even in a town as tiny as Forks there were always an abundance of last minute buyers, and had seasoned and frozen it soon as she'd returned home from the store. Now that the day had arrived all that was left to do was stuff it and place it in the oven to cook.

She worked quietly and efficiently, and Charlie checked in every now again to ask if there was anything he could do to help. She replied to each inquiry in the same playful tone of voice:

"The best way for you to help is to stay out of my kitchen."

"Alright Bells," he'd say. "I'll be in the living room if you need me." Then he'd smile his crinkly eyed smile and disappear around the corner.

_I do have a lot to be thankful for, _she thought as she washed and pealed carrots. _I have Charlie and, though I don't see her often, Renee. They both love me and I have a home. That's more than a lot of people can say they've got._

She nodded to herself, satisfied with her ordinary, safe and reasonably happy life. She wasn't the type of person who was likely to go searching for extreme adventure and romance. She thought herself to be the kind of person who would be content with finding a relatively good looking guy with a nice personality and spending her life in an average suburb. She wouldn't mind that, and as long as she got out of Forks she would be happy.

"Yes," she murmured to herself. "As long as I get out of Forks I'll be alright. The rest can wait."

She refocused her attention on the knife in her hand and let her thoughts drift to less serious subjects.

Mike Newton, a boy in her school with whom she shared many classes, and worked with outside of school, had asked her out once again. It happened about twice a week and so far she had always turned him down. She wondered why it was that she had never given him a chance, and decided that she would have to think about saying yes to him. It didn't have to mean anything serious and she might have fun.

Once more she nodded to herself. It was a good idea to give something new a try, and it couldn't hurt anything. Nothing too terrible could from letting him take her out.

* * *

Bella saw Mike much sooner then she'd anticipated. She'd been called into work the day after Thanksgiving, things were much busier than anyone had thought they would be and she was needed. It was supposed to be rain-free for the next few days, and it seemed that many people wanted to take advantage of the weather. Newton's Outfitters sold things like tents and other camping gear, and it was the only shop of its kind in town, so whenever the forecast told of pleasant weather they were the go-to store for all things outdoors.

"Hey, Bella," Mike said when they ran into each other in the shop. "I was just wondering if you might like to go to a movie after all this is over? Just for a break you know."

Her first instinct was to reply in the negative, but she checked herself. Instead she said, "You know what? That actually sounds okay," and quickly moved away from him to avoid creating an awkward situation.

Neither of them noticed that a blond haired, young man who had been standing nearby left the store immediately after their conversation ended. Once he was outside he pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Emmett?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up? Is everything going according to plan?"

He sighed. "Unfortunately no. She just made plans with that Newton kid to see a movie after they get off from work. Who gets to tell Edward?"

The man on the other line laughed loudly. "You're the one who heard the info, you're the one who gets to relay it. Sorry Jazz, but that's the way it goes." He then hung up.

'Jazz' then proceeded to call Edward, who predictably didn't take the news of Isabella's date well. He'd commissioned his employee to deal with the affair and to make sure that Michael Newton would be unavailable for his date with Isabella.

* * *

"It's done." There was a click and the line went dead.

Two words, the signal. Newton had been taken care of and now it was time to put the rest of the plan into action. He'd been waiting for this moment for weeks, no, months.

"Edward," Emmett began. "Are you sure about this?"

With a roll of his eyes Edward nodded. "Yes, Emmett for the thousandth time, I am sure."

"Are you sure that you're sure?"

He sighed. "_Yes_. Note the stress I placed on that word."

Of course he was sure, sure that he was in love with his Isabella. Sure that he had to have her all to himself and sure that the world was undeserving of her innate goodness.

"Yes," he murmured to himself once again. He was positive.

"Alright," Emmett was clearly skeptical; he would however do what his boss told him to do. He trusted and cared for him like a younger brother, but Edward was, before anything else, his employer and what Edward wanted was what Edward got.

He left the hotel room then to take care of all the last minute details. It was his job to make sure that this...transition would be as painless as possible for all those involved.

As soon as Emmett was gone Edward reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a picture of his Isabella. He stared at it for a few moments before slipping it away and pulling out his cell.

"Hello, yes, are you in position?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- You know what? For some strange reason I _still_ don't own Steph's stuff, it's amazing isn't it?

A/N: On my profile there is a link so you can see pictures of the Jet.

Charlie was snoring louder than usual, making up for the lack of 'whooshing'. It wasn't raining that night. The sky was clear and for once the stars, in all their silver-sparkle glory, were visible.

Bella, though she was exhausted from her long day and full stomach, found that she could not fall asleep. She tossed and turned and even fell out of bed, but it seemed that no matter what she tried she just couldn't drift off.

She sat up and punched her pillow a few times, hoping that softening it would send her into dreamland.

No good.

With a sigh she pushed the blankets off and got out of bed. Slipping on a pair of sneakers she grabbed her jacket and quietly made her way down hallway and the stairs. After stopping in the kitchen to grab a flashlight and a chocolate pop-tart package she opened the front door and stepped out into the unusually bright night.

"Oh," she said in surprise. "It's a full moon." She sat on the ground when she reached the backyard, not caring if her old pajama pants ended up grass stained and stared up at the sky. It was a rare treat in the Olympic Peninsula to be able to look at the sky without it being obscured by heavy, black clouds. Bella still remembered living with her mother in Phoenix, Arizona and had always felt a little melancholy when she was unable to see the bright blue or starlit sky.

She had moved to Washington when she was seven, Renee had left Charlie and Forks behind taking Bella with her when she was only a few months old. Years passed and though Renee loved her child more than anything else in the world it had become too difficult to care for her properly. Living on a kindergarten teacher's salary was tough and she'd known that Charlie, through he didn't make much more than she did, was better equipped mentally to provide for Bella.

Bella visited Renee every summer in Phoenix and had recently acquired a stepfather, Phil. He was nice enough and she approved yet at the same time she was glad that she didn't have to live with them. They seemed to still be in the 'new love' stage of their relationship and it was a bit difficult to stomach.

"Another happy couple," she said with a sigh. "I've got too much Charlie in me and not enough Renee."

Thinking of happy couples made her wonder where her date with Mike would have led if it had happened. It had suddenly been canceled when Mike's car was involved in a hit and run in the parking lot.

Charlie had been called down to review the surveillance tapes, but the car that had hit Mike's had no plates and was suspected stolen; it had turned up abandoned a little later in the evening. The windows were darkly tinted and whoever had been driving was wearing a ski mask, no one had any idea of who could have done it.

Bella sighed loudly. Nothing ever seemed to the way she planned it. Maybe it was for the best though, she really didn't have the feelings for Mike that he had for her and she didn't want to lead him on. She wished her problem with him would just disappear. She didn't know what to do about it and there really wasn't anyone for her to talk it over with. It was something she just didn't want to deal with.

What she really wanted was to find someone who she just knew she was meant to be with. That would make everything so much easier.

* * *

"Cut the lights! Cut the lights!" The was a moment of panic when the screen door opened. Luckily the girl was focused on her thoughts and failed to notice the black van parked on the curb in front of her house.

A collective sigh of relief was breathed when she moved around to the other side of the yard without so much as a backward glance.

"She's outside Boss." Emmett said into the phone.

Edward sucked in a deep breath. "Did she notice the car?" That would be disastrous.

Emmett chuckled on the other end of the connection. "Naw, she's not very observant is she? It's a full moon for Christ's sake, how'd she miss this lunker?" He could almost see Edward glowering at the phone. "Oh calm down. I've told you that I don't get what you see in her."

"You wouldn't," he retorted. "You did, after all, end up with Rosalie Hale."

"Hey now, there is no reason to go after my women just 'cuse I got better taste."

There was a grunt. "Forget it. Do you think you can get her now?"

Emmett considered the question carefully. For all his joking and jeering the large muscled, brown haired man did truly care about his current mission. It was the most important one of his life and quite possibly his career. If he could pull this off he could do anything.

"Yes. The father is asleep and she's out here alone. Who do you want me to send inside?"

"Jasper."

"Right. Don't know why I bothered to ask. Call you when we're on the road." He heard a 'click' and hung up as well. "Okay boys, it's time to rock and roll," he said turning to observe his crew. Jasper was already gone and on his way up the porch steps.

Emmett pulled on his gloves and grabbed both the chloroform drenched cloth and hydraulic needle from one of the rookies with a wink. The new guy shivered. He wanted this to go as smoothly as it possibly could and as far as he was concerned the farther out she was the better. Edward didn't need to know about this part of the operation. She'd be fine.

Jasper was back before Emmett had left the van. "The note's been planted. There were no complications."

"Good," he replied with a nod, hopping out of the back of the vehicle. "Make sure it's cleared out and that the air mattress is down by the time I'm back."

He moved quickly and quietly observing every little detail he could make out. Soon enough he was able see the girl, she was staring upward and pulling at her braided hair. He crept up behind her carefully and without making a sound. Suddenly his arm shot out and he held the cloth over her mouth and nose.

She gasped and struggled for a moment or two before the chloroform took its effect; she was soon feeling woozy and lethargic.

What's happening? Bella wondered, her thoughts were growing disjointed, illogical.

Emmett stuck her with the needle then and she was out like a light in less than five minutes.

He picked the girl up and carried her to the van, depositing her in the rear on the formerly mentioned mattress. "Watch her," he ordered. "she should be out of it at least until we're on the jet. If not just keep her quiet, I don't want you giving her anything else."

They mumbled their assent. Emmett took the wheel and they were off.

Once on the highway he dialed Edward.

"Well? Did you acquire the target?"

"Sure did, easy as pie. Honestly I wish you'd give me something more challenging to do. The kid didn't even put up a fight, not that she got much of a chance to."

There was a sigh on the other end. "Just bring her here safely Emmett."

"Will do." The conversation ended.

It was a nearly four hour drive to the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport from Forks, and it passed in relative peace. There was one moment of fear when it seemed that Miss Swan had ceased breathing, it proved to be a false alarm but everyone was on their guard for the rest of the drive.

That, Emmett decided, was an incident that Edward did not need to know about.

Soon enough they, Emmett, Jasper and Bella, were on the private jet and headed for Spain. The other two 'companions' would be staying behind to watch the developments from an up close position and to assist in leading all investigations astray.

"What do we do with her?" Jasper questioned. "If she wakes up I mean." They'd set Bella in a chair, she was still unconscious.

Emmett eyed the girl. "She's obviously not too strong, there isn't much she can do. Maybe we should put her in one of the cabins though, lock the door from the outside you know? Just in case."

Jasper nodded in agreement and transferred Bella to the small bedroom, bolting the door once it was again closed.

"Now," Emmett began. "all we have to do is get to Barcelona in one piece." He laughed. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You never take things seriously enough."

"Oh yeah? Well, you take things too seriously."

"One of us needs to air on the side of caution." He shook his head; short, blond hair fell out-of-place.

"Call and let him know that we're in the air. He's probably having fits right now, the pansy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Nope, I still don't own Edward or anything that has to do with Twilight! It's so sad...

A/N: Review after you've finished reading please.

Her head felt like it had been crushed by a three hundred pound weight and it seemed as if she had gained at least a hundred. It was impossible to move. She couldn't even twitch! So for the time being she decided to give up on that course of action and instead thought about what exactly had happened.

She remembered that she had been looking up at the stars, trying to find constellations, and then...then...it was all blank. As if there was nothing to remember. She couldn't find her memory. It was an extremely disconcerting thing, knowing that something had happened to you yet being unable to recall what it was. She'd never experienced a feeling quite like that before.

In an effort to quiet her growing sense of fear she tried to focus on what she could hear and feel rather than what she couldn't see or remember. There was a faint roaring but that was it. It didn't give her any clues as to where she might be or who she might be with. She was laying on something soft, probably a bed, did that mean she was in someone's house? Maybe a hospital?

If it was a house or hospital then why was she there? Did something happen to her? How did she get there?

There were so many questions and none of them seemed to have any answers. Her mind was getting cloudy, her thoughts fuzzy. Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton and it was very unpleasant.

At least the weight is lifting, the words floated through her head like they were moving through syrup. She felt much lighter now and if she hadn't been on the edge of unconsciousness she would have stretched her cramped legs, they kind of hurt.

"I gave her the stuff."

"Right. The stuff." Jasper rolled his eyes, he'd been doing that more often than he usually did. "Anyway it should counter the effects of the shot and chloroform. I can't believe you used them both and on top of that you gave her far too much! You nearly put her into a coma!"

"I know, I know! Alright, so I should have been more careful. The point is that she's not comatose or dead. That has to count for something right?" It was clear that Emmett didn't feel nearly as much remorse as Jasper thought he should. All that mattered, as far as he was concerned, was that the outcome.

"I don't know if Edward's going to see it that way. You almost killed his 'beloved'."

Emmett stiffened. "She's fine Jasper! Besides what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"What ever you say Em, what ever you say. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He was being almost overtly sarcastic. "I wonder how Rosalie will take your death?"

"Excuse me sirs," said the copilot interrupting the almost argument between the two young men. "We will be landing shorty and ask that you please be seated and belted within the next ten minutes." He returned to the cockpit as soon as the passengers had responded in the affirmative.

* * *

The sun was shining upon the villa in Barcelona. It stood atop a hill, facing south, with thick, light colored stone walls. Originally it had been a vicarage and had since been transformed into a more modern rental house. With five bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a heated pool it was very near to heaven. Edward was sure that his Isabella would appreciate the change. Surely her dull, damp, cramped life could not compare to the one he could offer?

Inside the large country house it's current occupants waited anxiously for the arrival of the other three. One, who was apparently more excited than the other, simply couldn't keep still and was bouncing as she knelt on a cushioned bench and stared out the bay windows.

Pushing her short, black hair impatiently out of her face she asked, "How long Edward?"

"I don't know."

"...how long now?"

"Alice! That is the eleventh time you've asked me that question and each time I have replied in the same way."

"Well, what about now?"

"Really, Alice!" He loved his sister dearly, but she knew exactly which buttons to push. "If I knew I would tell you."

She out a long suffering sigh. "I'm sorry. It's just that I can't wait to meet Bella, we're going to best friends!" With a disapproving glance she added, "You know though, this isn't the best way to handle the situation. In fact I think you're doing this in the most _completely_ wrong way possible."

Though he ordinarily put great faith in Alice's opinion, she had the uncanny ability to seemingly predict the future, this time he was sure that she was mistaken. "You're wrong Alice," he said with a shake of his head. "I know what I'm doing alright? She'll thank me for this."

"Maybe some day. But Edward, I mean it, even if she does somehow learn to accept all of this..." she turned from the window to face him. "It's going to come at a price and I'm not convinced that she'll ever see you the way you see her."

With a shrug he dismissed her comments and sat beside her on the bench to wait for his dear one and his companions.

* * *

"Damn." He muttered, that was the second time the girl had hit her head. "She's so out of it!" Though she was no longer unconscious Bella wasn't exactly coherent either. She was unable to walk without aid and she didn't seem to be at full capacity mentally; Emmett had only a short while ago compared her actions to that of a drunken sailor.

"And who is to blame for that?" Jasper placed his arm around the girl, helping Emmett support her. "What do you plan to tell Edward about the bruises, bumps and cut?"

"She'd fallen down the stairs before we picked her up." They put her into the back of the rental car where she slumped on to the floor.

Jasper leaned in and placed her back on the seat, belting her into place. "Emmett there is no way in hell he's going believe that crap story."

"Why not? He said she was accident prone. It could happen!"

"Why then, didn't you tell him about it before we took off? Edward's more intelligent than that Emmett and he knows you."

"Whatever, we're on a don't ask don't tell policy okay?" He slammed the passenger side door closed. "No volunteering any information."

Jasper shook his head at his friends serious lack of foresight as he turned the key. There was going to be hell to pay when Edward saw that Bella was in less than perfect condition.

It was only twenty minutes later when the villa came into view; all conversation ceased as the topless, silverlake blue Bentley continued up the winding dirt path. Eventually the soil changed to gravel and the young woman in the window let out an ear piercing shriek as the car made stopped in the driveway.

The door to the interior of the house opened with a BANG and out streaked the small, dark haired pixie; she jumped into the arms of the tall, lean blond and for half a second they locked lips before she was off and lugging the once again unconscious girl from the back of the car.

"I can't, oof, carry her. She's too, umph, heavy for me!"

"Alice don't drag her!" Edward called as he approached the scene. "Give her to me," he took Bella into his arms, carrying her into the house. Holding her close left him with a profound sense of relief.

She was finally his.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- No, I still don't own the Twilight Series. I did see, and love, the movie though; multiple times….

A/N: You people have awesome reviewing skills! Keep it up, please and thank you! Here's chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it. Longest chapter yet, don't get used to it though ;-)

"Emmett," Edward hissed vehemently. "What have you done?" It had been over an hour and a half since they'd arrived at the villa and Bella had only woken once for a very brief period of time; she had been completely incoherent and possibly delusional. "Tell me now!"

"Well, it was like this," he began. "I may have given her a little bit too much of the medication and maybe I shouldn't have used both that and the chloroform, but really it was an accident, I swear!" He then went on to explain the circumstances surrounding the girls currently unconscious state.

By the end of his account Edward was kneading his forehead while trying, and failing, to look at the situation objectively. He found that the best he could do was push his anger and irritation aside, letting the now nearly overwhelming emotions of worry and fear take their place. "This will be discussed later." He picked up his brown haired angel from the couch where he had laid her and carried her carefully up the stairs into the bedroom that was to be hers.

After she was safely deposited on the bed he stood back to observe her. Of all the things that could have gone awry, of all the frightening scenarios he'd come up with, this had to be what went wrong. Emmett would pay for this.

He leaned over her still form, brushing his fingertips over the soft, pale skin of her face. This was not at all how he'd envisioned their reunion. In his imaginings she was always conscious, perhaps not very happy, but never in an accidental near-coma. She really was a magnet for accidents, he was sure that if it had been anyone else everything would have turned out fine.

With a sigh he straightened, yet kept his eyes on Bella. He should have been watching the internet news sites and looking for any mention, no matter how small, of the recent kidnapping, but he didn't want to leave her unattended.

"I'll stay with her Edward," Alice said, seeing his distress. She'd followed him up to the room. "I'll come get you when she wakes up." She glanced at Bella. "I don't think it'll be long."

He nodded stiffly and left the room heading toward the study where Jasper and Emmett were already convened. His footsteps echoed loudly off the newly polished mahogany floors, announcing his arrival to those who were waiting for him.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Edward ..."

He cut Emmett of. "I don't want to discuss your defection just now." The brawny man winced. "Both of you start watching the American news channels, tell me if you hear anything, any information at all."

"Yeah."

"Right."

For over an hour all was quiet as the three young men worked diligently to keep their unlawful deeds undercover.

* * *

Bella awoke in a lightly colored, unfamiliar bedroom. The first thing she noticed was that it was nothing like her own, very warm and very bright for the end of November. Hers was dull, dark and sometimes damp. This room was everything that her own was not. Her bedroom had lacked elegance and refinement, favoring instead a cluttered, more lived in look. This room was the complete opposite of the one she remembered.

It's two main colors were white and pale, powder blue. She was lying on a fourposter bed with soft, down blankets and directly across from her was a large vanity. Decorated with painted silver and periwinkle flowers it matched the rest of the furniture, all of it equally beautiful. A tall wardrobe stood in the corner beside the vanity.

An antique Victorian sofa sat in front of two wide floor to ceiling length windows and a chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling. There was a door on the other side of the vanity, one that she supposed led to a hallway, and another on the side opposite the windows that was open and revealed a bathroom.

After making her observations she came to the only conclusion that seemed even remotely conceivable; she was dreaming. There was no other logical explanation. How else could she have ended up in place so unlike any she had ever even read of before? Maybe this had something to do with her previous memory loss. Maybe she was sick, in the hospital and on a strong dose of an experimental medication.

They were using her as a test subject.

"Sure they are," she rolled her eyes at herself.

"They are what?" With a start Bella looked around the room again, this time seeing the small, black haired girl as she stood from her spot on the floor. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" With slow, deliberate movements she moved a bit closer to the bed. "Are you really awake this time? I have to admit, you had me worried for a while there Bella, all that tossing and turning. I was afraid that you were having some sort of seizure."

The pixie like women stared at Bella expectantly. After a moment of silence she was able to find her voice. "H-how...how do you know my name?"

Understanding flashed on the face of the unknown person. "Oh! You must be feeling so confused." She bounced over to the bed with an outstretched hand. "I'm Mary Alice, but please, just call me Alice."

Tentatively Bella reached out her own hand and place it in Alice's.

"There!" Alice was beaming. "See? We're almost friends already." She hopped on the bed beside her new, nearly best friend. "You asked how I knew your name?"

With a slight nod Bella answered her. "Yes, I did."

"Well, I can't tell you that, not yet, sorry. I'm also willing to bet that you have a bunch of other questions that I can't answer. So, in the meantime why don't you go and freshen up in the bathroom?" Suddenly her eyes lit up. "I'll lay out clothes for you."

Alice launched herself onto her feet and, after pulling the covers off of her, pulled Bella from the bed and pushed her into the bathroom. "Don't worry about anything! This will be fun, I promise!" As she shut the door she muttered, "If you can get over my brother's idiocy."

The minutes flew by as Bella tried to understand the conversation that had just passed. As far as she was concerned it made absolutely no sense whatsoever and she was now even more confused than she had been while lying in bed.

After staring at the mosaic tiled floor for some time she looked up and with a gasp took a step backward. She looked hideous! All other thoughts were pushed from her mind with the shock of seeing herself for the first time in over twenty-four hours. Her hair was as tangled as a rat's nest, her face was blotchy, her eyes were red and puffy...and then another thought occurred to her, people had seen her looking like this!

"Of all the things to be thinking about," she murmured to herself. "I'm worried about my appearance." With a sigh she turned to the shower and was once again overwhelmed by the elegance that seemed to be common place. It was a shower for God's sake! How expensive did one shower need to be?

It had five different knobs for turning, eight different spouts for sending out water, and a nozzle that was unmarked.

"What happened to good old fashioned 'hot' and 'cold'?" she whimpered quietly.

* * *

"Edward?" Alice poked her head into the room. "She's awake, I put her in the bathroom." Her face brightened. "Now I get to pick out what she's going to wear!"

Emmett groaned, Jasper chuckled and Edward sat in silence.

After all this time he was finally going to see his Isabella again. _Really_ see her; she would be conscious, alert and able to understand what was happening. This was the part he was dreading. She was not going to thank him for taking her away from her father.

"Damn." He had never really thought this part through, always telling himself that he would cross that bridge when he came to it. Well, now he was there and he had no idea how to handle the situation. The bridge seemed to be rickety and falling apart rather than strong and stable.

Alice glared at him from the door. "I told you this wasn't going to be easy as you had yourself believing it would be."

"I never, for one moment, was under the illusion that it would be easy, thank you very much," he spat, taking anger at himself out on her.

She let the comment go and with a roll of her eyes responded. "Whatever Edward. Where do you want me to bring her once she's dressed?"

"I don't know!" For the first time in his life he was feeling what others called 'stress'. He had never experienced that particular feeling, he was normally very well controlled emotionally. Until now he had always felt that he worked best under pressure. "Here I suppose."

"Fine then. I will be back with Bella in about an hour." She gave him a final warning before heading back to Bella's room. "Be prepared, this will not be a pleasant experience."

After the door closed behind Alice all was still in the small room, none of it's currents residents knew what to say. Soon enough though one of them got sick of the silence and felt that it needed to be broken.

"So, you want to talk about my problems or yours?"

"Emmett," Edward growled. "Not now."

"Well, you've got some serious problems brother. You need to talk through them and all that crap." He patted the young, bronze haired man on the shoulder. "Putting it off got you here in the first place."

"You are not helping." He shook off the hand. "Please just let me think." Standing he made his way toward the door and with a final order to "Continue watching the news," left the room.

He wandered throughout the hallways, unsure of where he was going and not particularly caring about which part of the house he ended up in. He needed time alone to figure out what it was he was going to tell her.

* * *

It had taken a while, but Bella had finally figured out which knobs did what. She hadn't been able to shower quickly liked she'd hoped she would, the warm water felt very nice on her sore body. While standing under the spray she pondered over the current state of affairs.

She was very obviously not in Forks, WA. So then, where was she and how had she gotten there? That Alice girl knew something yet she wasn't telling, why? Nothing was making sense anymore.

There was some critical piece of information missing from the equation and she had the feeling that it had something to do with the period of time she could no longer remember. Try as she might there was just no getting around the blackness in her mind, it was as if she'd skipped a whole day's worth of time and landed in the future.

Having come to the conclusion that she was as ready as she ever would be to face her current difficulties she reached to turn off the water. However, she turned the wrong knob and accidentally shut off the hot water.

"Gah! Cold!" In an effort to correct the problem she grabbed at the first switch her hand fell upon and, as was her nature, worsened the situation. Rather than one steady stream of water each of the eight different sprouts opened and shut, seemingly randomly, while letting out quick bursts of water. Icy, cold water.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" Bella made the split second decision to leave it for someone who knew what they were doing to fix; she turned quickly and wrenching back the see through, glass door, stepped onto the tile where she then slipped, lost her balance and hit the floor.

She sat there for a moment, dazed, all the while still being pelted with the occasional spray of cold water as the shower door stood open behind her.

"Bella?" The alarmed voice of the pixie girl sounded from the other side of the closed, wooden door. "What's happened? I heard a 'thump'."

After opening and closing her mouth a few times Bella was able to speak again. "I'm not too sure of that. I'm alright though."

"Okay," Alice didn't sound convinced. "Come out here, I've got things for you to change into."

"Right," she grumbled as she stood, wrapping herself in a towel. As soon as she was partially dried she put the clothing she'd been wearing back on and exited the bathroom only to be accosted by a hairbrush wielding Alice. "Wha..?"

"Don't worry Bella, this won't take long." Long being a subjective term of course.

Forty minutes later Alice had finally finished brushing, spraying, straightening, and re-curling her long, brown hair and had moved on to forcing clothing on her.

Bella was not being nearly as enthusiastic as Alice thought she should have been. "Really, new clothes! I don't know if I can be friends with a person who doesn't know how to appreciate the importance of this situation."

She didn't receive an answer aloud, though in her mind Bella wondered why this 'Alice' was so set on becoming friends with her and how the chance had come about in the first place.

"Alight Bella, all finished! You can look at yourself now."

"I'd rather not." She didn't really want to know what Alice had done to her; all she was interested in was finding out where she was and why she was there.

* * *

His stomach was in knots and he was sure that he was experiencing heart palpitations. How was he supposed to explain it to her? He had to present the situation in the best possible light; good points before bad points. He refused to allow Alice's prediction to come true. Isabella _would_ see his side of the argument.

He nodded to himself, he wouldn't let his sisters pessimism cloud his mind. His decision had been made and there was no turning back. Isabella had long since captured his heart and now he hoped to return the favor, so to speak.

With that in mind he returned to the study and after kicking Emmett and Jasper out sat down to wait for the oncoming storm.

* * *

"Bella, before we go in, I want you to promise me that you will _try_ to be open minded."

"Why?" She looked up at the tall, dark wooded door that stood before her.

Alice shook her head. "Just promise."

Bella nodded warily. "Okay, I promise."

With a deep breath and a squeeze of the other girl's hand Alice pushed the door open allowing Bella to get her first look at the man who was standing on the other side.

She was immediately struck with a feeling of deja vu; where had she seen this person before? He was older than her, young though, with striking green eyes and an untidy mop of bronze colored hair; in short he was very attractive. Bella felt her face heating up and averted her eyes, reminding herself to breathe.

In her defense Edward wasn't doing much better; he was just as speechless and flustered as she was. Speaking to her for the first time in over a year was turning out to be more emotional than he'd expected it would be.

"Hello," he intoned softly. "My name is Edward Cullen." With an outstretched arm he took one careful step toward the brown haired beauty.

For what felt like possibly the longest moment in the history of the world she simply stared down at his extended hand; in truth though, barely two seconds had passed before she placed her own in his. She'd meant to shake it in some sort of greeting, but before she had the chance he'd brought their now intertwined fingers to his mouth and pressed a light kiss to the back of hers.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see you again," he slowly let go of her hand.

It was difficult for Bella to find her voice, but eventually she was able to voice a one-worded question. "Again?"

Edward smiled slightly. "I didn't expect you to remember. It was more than a year ago that we met." He then went on to relate the story of how they'd first met to her, enjoying the way her face brightened as the memory resurfaced.

Soon though the happiness dimmed and she asked the dreaded question. "Why am I here though? That doesn't explain anything."

Alice shifted uncomfortably and Edward coughed. "Actually, it does."

Bella frowned at them. "No, it doesn't. What does our meeting have to do with...?" she stopped speaking suddenly; her eyes narrowed.

"Now Bella," Alice interjected. "Remember what you promised me? Open mind."

She glanced at the two of them, her eyes moving back and forth quickly. Somehow she was sure that she wasn't going to like the explanation that accompanied the story.

"What I mean to say is, I never forgot about you," he was pleading with her. "Even after months had passed my mind would wander back to Forks, back to where you were. I just couldn't let you go I suppose."

"You couldn't let me go? So what? What does that have to do with..." It was as if a light had been turned on; suddenly it clicked. "...Oh. My. God. You said you couldn't let me go...so you didn't? Is that what you're saying? You _took_ me?" she asked in a horrified whisper.

"If you look at it a certain way then yes," he paused as he watched her eyes widen. "but you must try to understand! You are incredibly accident prone, how could I leave you unprotected? And,"

"How would you know anything about my, uh, balance issues?" she interrupted, red faced. She was unconsciously clinging to all the trivial details while her mind tried to process it's current state of emotional distress.

"I had you watched of course. Really Bella. Have you any idea how many times you avoided serious injury because of a strategically placed operative?"

"You spied on me?"

He waved away her shrike of indignation. "Your father, though I'm sure he cares for you, can't possibly provide for you the way I can. Don't you see how much better it is this way?"

She stared at him in disbelief, floored by his casual explanation. How could anyone possibly have come to that conclusion? They'd only met a couple of times! She barely remembered any of it, if he hadn't brought it up she may have never thought of it again.

Abruptly anger took the place of surprise and before she knew what she was doing she'd marched up to her captor and slapped him across the face.

He recoiled in shock; he'd expected her to react forcefully, but not physically.

"What have you done?" she screeched; out of the corner of her eye she saw Alice flinch.

Edward took a deep breath before answering. "Some day you will understand; this _is_ all for the better, in the long run. You see that don't you? You won't ever have to worry about being a burden to Charlie, or your mother," he was playing on her insecurities. "Everything will be easier for them now."

She raised an eyebrow. "Easier? Really? How is this easier for them? I've gone missing! For all they know I'm dead!" with a gasp the gravity of the situation made itself known to her. "Renee, Charlie, they must be so worried!" She sank slowly to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and placing her head atop them.

The panic began to build as she thought about her previous statement.

"Bella," Alice spoke up only because Edward seemed unable to respond. "That erm, problem, has been addressed." She glanced at her brother hoping that he would take over, unfortunately he was still incapable of replying. "I guess, well I've been told, that they will be updated on your condition..."

"I assumed that your parents sanity would be of importance to you," Edward broke in.

"You don't know me like you think you do." Bella's voice, though she would have liked for it to be strong and powerful, was just barely above a whisper as she looked up from her position on the ground. "I don't care if you've 'observed' me for thirty thousand years or... whatever! Watching is not the same as getting to know!"

"I know more than you think I do. I _do_ know you! I know your favorite food, and I know that you prefer to sleep with a night-light. I know that you're incredibly clumsy and love reading. I know that you've always wanted to find that perfect love." He gestured to himself. "I will give it too you! I will give you that love! You only need take it," he was shouting now. "Don't you see that I'm offering it too you? Can't you see how much I need you?"

"I don't care!" she yelled back, standing." I don't _want_ this, I don't want _you_!"

That hurt, it hurt much more than he was willing to show or admit to. "It doesn't matter; what you want and what you need are two entirely different things." He knew that he was very close to losing his temper with her. "I suggest that we suspend our disagreement until we are able to discuss the matter in a more composed manner."

"Fine," she hissed as she stood, turned and stomped away, stopping only to slam the door closed.

"Well, that went wonderfully," Alice commented sarcastically.

Edward shook his head angrily and paced away from the scene of the argument, leaving Alice behind. Surely Isabella didn't realize what she was saying. She couldn't possibly feel so strongly opposed to himself and her situation. Perhaps she was unhappy at the moment, but that would pass. This was a big change and not one that she'd had previous knowledge of. It was a shock of course. Soon enough she would come to see that it was all for the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Twilight Empire.

A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter. Once again, leave reviews!

The day, after the night, of Bella's disappearance; Forks, WA.

Chief Swan had slept soundly through the night, dreaming of the fishing hole. His full stomach had put him to sleep only moments after laying down. He awoke early the next morning and moved quietly through the house, so as not to wake Bella, as he collected his fishing gear. He was going to spend the day with a few of his best friends, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, at the 'hole.

He'd informed Bella of his plans the day before and as always she'd given her blessing, citing housework as her main duty for the following day.

"Laundry, cleaning, grocery shopping; honestly Dad, I'll be moving all day."

Charlie often worried that he left her home alone too frequently, but she'd never complained and their relationship didn't seem to suffer so he continued on in his routine.

Neither of them were very good with expressing their feelings for one another, or anyone else for that matter. They shared a sort of unspoken affection.

Like most middle aged father's of teen aged girls he and his daughter had something of a 'don't ask don't tell' policy. He wasn't particularly worried, she was seventeen after all and very mature for her age. They were quite a bit alike in their personalities, requiring private, quite time and they respected each others need for space. Charlie went fishing and Bella did whatever it was she did. There were some things he just didn't need, or want, to know about.

Unbidden, one of his worst memories popped into the forefront of his mind; he vividly remembered the 'sex talk' and doubted that he would ever be able to banish that horrific conversation from his memory.

"Oh my God, Charlie! Please, please tell me your not trying to—to have the..._the talk!_"

He shuddered and quickly pushed the recollection away before it could cement itself in his mind, he'd never get rid of it and it would ruin the entire day. The only good thing that had come out of that 'talk' had been her confession was that yes, she was still a virgin and planned to stay that way for quite some time.

"I don't want to know, I don't want to know," he chanted to himself as he started up the cruiser and left for La Push.

* * *

It was after seven when Charlie returned home, the sky was black and rain was pouring. It had been an unusually bright day, not a cloud in the sky until half an hour ago. Well, it was bound to end sooner or later.

He frowned as he got out of the cruiser, the house was dark. Had Bella gone out? He thought back to the past couple of days, she hadn't said anything about going anywhere.

After unlocking the door he flicked on a light. "Bella?" he called. "Bells, you here kid?" He scanned the small living room and noticed an envelope sitting on the coffee table. "Left me a note huh? She's a good kid. Jake leaves Billy without a word all the time."

The note however, was not from Bella, though it did concern her. It was typed on heavy paper that appeared to have gold leafed designs along the edges.

_Dear Sir,_

_I regret to inform you that you have been deemed an unfit parent. While I am sure that you deeply love your daughter, Isabella, I feel that it is in her best interest that she be relocated. I assure you that she will be well cared for and, eventually, very happy. In an effort to provide you some comfort and closure you will be receiving periodical updates on your daughters condition._

_I am sorry to inform you of these things in such an impersonal manner as this, however I can hardly expose my identity. Once again, let me reassure you that Isabella is and will be looked after._

_Sincerely,_

It was unsigned, but that small detail understandably escaped Charlie's notice. He dropped the short letter and rushed up the stairs, opened the door to Bella's room and found nothing but an unmade bed.

Everyone that Charlie knew had been called out to search the area surrounding his house. The woods were combed through by some of the Quileute men; they, Sam Uley, Harry Clearwater and a few others, though they did their best, found nothing.

Within hours the Washington State police had been brought in along with a forensics team. Both local and state news stations had arrived and were reporting on the case. The story of missing seventeen year old Isabella Marie Swan was headline, front page news.

Her most recent school picture, date of birth and other information were being displayed all over the country through the Amber Alert system. Charlie was assured by all that everything that could be done was being done.

Renee had been notified that there was a...situation and was flying in from Atlanta; Phil was trying out for a local team. It had been decided that, given her history of overreaction in minor sates of difficulty, she wouldn't be informed of the current problem until she arrived in Forks.

Until then Charlie would have to weather the storm that the loss of his daughter had brought upon him by himself.

* * *

"What looked to be a black Mercedes-Benz Vito Sport Dualiner was seen in the area the night before the abduction..." he turned the television off. It wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know.

Charlie sat on the small couch in the living room, his head in his hands, waiting for another phone call. Hoping that it wouldn't be another false lead. It had only been two days and already they'd gotten over twenty tips; all of which had led to dead ends.

He was doing better than expected though. He'd managed to push his guilt and fear aside and was instead focusing on what was happening in the present. He had a wonderful support system, his friends at the station, throughout town, and from the reservation visited and called often. It was only during times like this, when there was nothing in particular happening, when he was alone, that the pain of having lost his only child crept up on him.

Could he have done something different? Should he have checked her room before he'd left? If he had, he would have been able to notify the state police sooner, the search would have begun earlier...

It had been established that she'd been taken during the night; as the news had been reporting a black van had been spotted the night before Charlie had discovered that Bella was gone. Her shoes and jacket were missing. A flashlight and open poptart package had been found outside. The current theory was that she'd gone out on her own and then been taken.

It was apparent that this was not a random crime. It had been planned, very well planned. The forensics team was having a hard time finding evidence. There were no fingerprints on the paper or the envelope. Two sets of unidentifiable footprints had been found outside, one had gone toward and back from the house; the other to the same location as the discarded food wrapper and flashlight.

As far as anyone could tell there weren't any signs of a significant struggle. In a way that knowledge brought relief, at the same time however it created a feeling of doubt. Had she been in on it?

Charlie shook himself from the depressing thoughts. It did no good to dwell on them. He had to stay strong, consistent; if not for himself, then for Renee. She was completely inconsolable. Nothing that anyone said brought her any sort of comfort.

She didn't blame Charlie nor did she exactly blame herself yet, simultaneously, she _did_. No one was capable of emphasizing with her, not even Charlie. At times even she couldn't discern her emotions. Charlie did his best to keep her under control emotionally, but Renee seemed to be constantly on the edge of a breakdown. Two days into the disappearance and she was already on the 'fringe.

A family counseling session had been scheduled for the upcoming day and Charlie hopped that it would help his former wife deal with the stress in a healthy way.

* * *

"And how does that make you feel?"

Mr Swan had long since lost his patience with the counselor and had given up asking questions. It was doing Renee much more good than it was him. If not for her obvious need of professional help he would have sworn off ever returning to the damned place. It's 'neutral' colors, 'relaxing' photographs, and 'meditation' music were driving him batty. Not to mention the counselor's _voice_. There was no way to truly describe the nasally wheezing sound that had clearly come straight from hell.

"Now, Charlie," he cringed as she said his name. "Renee has told us about how she feels, why don't you tell us about how you feel?"

What he wanted to say was, "I feel that you're talking a load of bull crap, that this is a waste of my life and that if you ever do say something that could potentially help me in anyway it will be nullified by your irritating way of speaking." He decided that he would express his unrestricted opinion during the next session when they had individual counseling.

So he instead settled for a more generic answer. "I'm upset obviously."

"And why do you feel upset?"

Charlie Swan was not one for sharing his feelings. He wasn't known for being overly emotional; in fact, he was a very closed off sort of person. In his mind not only had he gone beyond his usual bounds of personal mental space, but he was now being asked questions to which the answers were over and above obvious. He had to fight to keep the sarcastic tone of his thoughts out of his voice.

"I'd say that, maybe, that has something to do with the fact that my only child has been kidnapped. Possibly, it's just a guess."

Dr Eggenbottom scribbled down a note or two before answering. "I'm sensing some hostility, why are you feeling hostile Charlie?"

He glanced at the clock and saw to his extreme happiness that the session had just finished. As if to confirm his observation the chicken shaped timer went off; Charlie felt bad for that timer, it was trapped in Dr Egg's torture chamber.

"That is all we have time for today, I think we made some progress. Please schedule another appointment with the receptionist on your way out."

Needless to say that, though he waited for Renee to make an appointment, he 'forgot' to ask for one himself.

"I feel so much better now!" Renee patted his arm. "Don't you Charlie?" She'd never been very observant when it came to her ex husband.

He just shook his head and helped her into her car before returning to his cruiser and driving home to Forks.

* * *

"So, how'd the session go?" Billy Black asked when Charlie came down to see him a day later.

"Dr Eggenbottom's an egg head," was his only answer.

With a soft chuckle Billy continued. "Well, now we know that a doctorate in psychology doesn't make someone good with people."

Time with friends was much better than therapy with a know-it-all doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own only the storyline.

A/N: R&R, please and thank you.

Bella had locked herself in the bedroom that she'd woken in after leaving the study. Having thrown herself upon the bed and breaking down into tears she now looked nearly as horrible as she had before the disastrous shower. Her eyes were red and puffy, as was her face in general.

She felt as bad as she looked.

Charlie and Renee would be out of their minds with worry and that in turn filled Bella with dread.

What were they doing right then? Did they know she was gone yet?

Surely Charlie had contacted the authorities by now. They had to be at least _looking_ for her. Was there any chance of the police finding her?

Something inside her told her that the answer to the last question was a definite "No". Though she knew next to nothing about Edward she had a gut feeling that he had been meticulous in his plans and wouldn't have allowed a trail to be left behind.

So that was it then. There really was no hope for her. She was in some unknown place with people she didn't know or particularly like. Really, how good could a person be if they let their brother kidnap an innocent child? Certainly no sane, rational person would let that sort of thing happen with prior knowledge of the upcoming event. That was a crime! How could anybody possibly sit by and watch the lives of multiple people be turned completely upside down for no other reason than to please one obviously very disturbed man?

There was no silver lining to this dark cloud. There was no light at the end of the tunnel. She was alone in a place she knew nothing about and no one was going to save her.

This was nothing like her childhood fantasies of being whisked away by a prince on horseback. She had always been perfectly happy in those daydreams, the idea of being taken away from her boring, everyday life had appealed to her. She used to imagine him, whoever he was, coming to her by night, standing under her window and proclaiming his love for her. He'd send her love notes and gifts and flowers and...sigh.

Those were the days when anything was possible. Now it seemed that her entire future had been taken from her. She'd planned on going to college, getting a job, moving out; doing all the things that normal girls did. More than that, she'd planned on having a _life_. That was gone, all her hopes and dreams had been sent away and they were never coming back.

No graduation party to plan, no college tuition to pay, no worrying about grades...all the things that had only days ago seemed to be nothing more than annoyances; she would have given anything to have those simple worries back again.

"I guess...hic!...it's true," she sniffed. "You really don't k—know what you—you've got until it's gone." Bella then continued her uncontrollable weeping, thinking of all the things she would never get to enjoy.

* * *

Now that his anger had passed Edward was feeling heartily ashamed of himself. Why had he let himself get so emotional? He'd know that she wouldn't take to the idea immediately, of course she wouldn't. He wouldn't have loved her the way he did if she had. His quick ire had been inexcusable, she was only acting out her displeasure, it was to be expected.

But what was he to do now? He supposed that she would need some time alone to deal with her feelings about the situation. It was difficult, very difficult for him to leave her to herself; after having waited months for their reunion he now had to spend even more time apart from her. So close and yet so far...

"I can't believe she slapped him," Emmett muttered in a not so quiet voice to Alice who had relayed the story of the recent scuffle to the two other men.

He deserved it, after what he'd done to her. No, he deserved much more than that, he'd removed her from everything she'd ever known. For the first time he began to question whether or not he'd taken the correct course of action.

It was in his nature to be extreme. Edward rarely found a 'happy medium' in any aspect of his life; a situation either was or was not. There was no middle ground. He had a very intense personality and he'd never felt that there was any reason to change his way of thinking. As far as he was concerned he knew best and that was that.

All his life he'd been touted as 'gifted'; in fact he was much more than gifted, he just didn't feel that anyone outside his personal sphere of family was worth the time or the effort. If he had ever allowed himself to be subjected to government given IQ tests his genius would have been official; he hadn't the patience for it. It was obvious to anyone and everyone that Edward Cullen was one of those people who had it all going for them. Of course, there was more to him than met the eye.

Contrary to popular belief his life hadn't always been as blessed as it now was. Not many people knew of his past. Before his ascension to his current position of most eligible bachelor in the world he'd lived a fairly normal life.

He'd grown up in Chicago's wealthiest neighborhood know as the Gold Coast. He'd led the life of a typical golden child. He was the natural son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen as well as their only child. He was fawned over and loved and cared for. Nothing was kept from him; when he decided that he wanted to learn to play piano he did, when he wanted a fire truck themed fifth birthday party he got it.

He was raised to appreciate what he had, to be polite and to take nothing for granted.

Mr and Mrs Masen had passed away many years ago, Edward had just turned eight and was put into the foster care system where he was placed in the home of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. He came to love them as if they were his parents and they loved him as if he were their son; soon enough their little family was made official with his adoption.

Like his former life this one was also touched by wealth and prosperity. Carlisle, who had been a business man on Wall Street, left his executive position to take on his dream of being a doctor. Esme meanwhile worked as an architect for the affluent, her housing designs were known world wide. They, though they worked long hours, had never shirked their duties as new parents and had always made time for family outings and were attentive to their son.

A year or so after Edward's adoption a new child came into the picture; her name was Mary Alice Brandon. She had been abandoned in a department store when she was four and had since been shuffled from house to house, city to city, having next to no stability in her life. Amazingly enough, though she'd been through more than enough trauma, Alice, as she preferred to be called, showed no signs of depression and required no one's pity. She was a bouncy, friendly girl with a knack for predicting what was to come.

She captured the hearts of Esme, Carlisle, and Edward and the family of three became a family of four. Happy days filled the months and years that passed; life could have gotten no better. Dr Cullen's practice took off and his wife was working less, having decided that she enjoyed her time at home with their children more than working with "Stuffy, know-it-all, clients." Edward and Alice seemed to have everything that they could have ever dreamed of.

Time flew by and soon it was the tenth wedding anniversary of Carlisle and Esme. They were to take a trip sans children to Isle Esme which had been given to, guess who, as a wedding present by her husband. The flight there went splendidly, they called the children who were now old enough to care of themselves every day to check up on them and to regale them with tales of deep sea diving and cave exploring. All in all it was a very relaxing vacation and they were glad they'd taken it.

On the way home though, a storm hit. They'd been returning to the main land when the small boat they'd rented capsized. Carlisle, Esme and the captain were lost at sea never to be seen again; Edward and Alice were once again left to fend for themselves.

However, it was different this time because now they had each other. They grew to be closer than ever and relied on one another for love and support. They continued on in life as they were sure their parents would have wanted them too, following their own dreams.

Alice was into fashion, shopping was her favorite pastime and for a while she worked as a personal shopper. Eventually she got bored with taking orders and set to work on breaking into the fashion industry. Once she'd set the ball rolling it hadn't stopped, she became a well known high-end clothing designer barely a year after her decision. The fast paced world of design perfectly suited the loud and lively woman.

Edward, who had recently been given his birth parents estate, had no reason to go into any field of work; he was set for the rest of his. For a while he traveled, buying properties in foreign countries and then renting them out but was soon roped into a shady business deal by a 'friend' of his; truth be told the guy was a con who later ended up in federal prison. As it turned out the joke was on the friend because the land he'd sold to Edward was full of black gold, also known as oil.

It had by then occurred to Mr Masen-Cullen that he was leading a particularly dull life and having experienced the thrill of doing something you weren't supposed to be doing... He had the money to take a few risks here and there, what could that hurt? Nothing. It could hurt nothing. It wasn't as if he was out to cause harm, to hurt others, of course not. No one unnecessary had to be involved in anything.

Then again though, what would his parents have said? It would not have been approved of he was sure of that.

He'd described his internal struggle to Alice who took the view of an outsider looking in. It seemed to her that he was experiencing a delayed teenage rebellion stage. She told him her thoughts and he considered them carefully. If what she said was true then what he was feeling was a normal, albeit late,

reaction to life in general. He decided that the best course of action was to indulge his slight inclination toward the 'darker' side in order to get over it as soon as possible.

That hadn't happened, he was still caught up in crooked dealings and felt no desire to turn away from them. He was deeper in then he had ever planned to be, but the thrill of getting away, quite literally, with murder was addicting. It was like a drug that he couldn't seem to give up.

So now there he was. He'd had thousands, made millions legally and had increased his wealth to billions through the black market and yet he wasn't happy. Not at all. He was missing something crucial and it wasn't as if he didn't know what it was. He completely understood that he was without love; he'd lost it somewhere along the way and he wasn't sure where it had happened. For the longest time it hadn't bothered him. Love, he decided, was an unnecessary distraction. It was nice for some, but he didn't need it.

That wasn't to say that he stopped caring about his sister, he didn't, but he had no expectation of ever finding someone he wanted to be with in a romantic way. He'd adjusted to his near depression and existed with no clear purpose. Then of course there was Bella.

He'd been in Forks to take care of a problem regarding the transportation of special items when he'd run into her. An accident, or maybe it was fate because it had hit him where it hurt the most.

Well now he had her, his love, and she didn't want anything to do with him. He did deserve it and he had been wrong, but it was too late to take it back and they would all have to deal with the consequences of his rash actions. Whatever they may be.

* * *

She lifted her head from the pillow, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand and pushed herself into sitting position. It did no good to cry, especially when there were other more important things to consider. Like getting away.

How could she do it? Escape?

At night obviously, when no one was awake. She would run and keep running until she found someone who could help her get back home. Then she would turn them all in to the authorities.

Her mind was made up, her haphazard plan set; all she had to do now was wait for night to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Now I can't figure this out, I wished upon a shooting star that Twilight and all the stuff that goes along with it would belong to me, but it doesn't. What did I do wrong?

A/N: Can you find the reference to an awesome movie in this chapter? Hint: It's not Twilight(I loved it though). Also, it's near the beginning... There's another reference to a popular television show in here to, go look for it! Hint: It's a British show. If you think you know either of the answers put them in a review!

It was a moonless, overcast night and there wasn't a sound to be heard; not even the usually noisy crickets were chirping. Perhaps it was a sign that she was doing the right thing. That her plan wouldn't turn into a complete mess and that she would, for once, be able to save herself.

That was something Bella had never gotten over. Someone was always coming to her rescue; it wasn't that she couldn't admit to needing help when she truly required it, but it seemed that every time something even remotely unsafe happened to her someone, usually a well-meaning boy, would jump in and save her. It was very annoying and she didn't like feeling helpless. She tripped over nothing and fell down so often that it was almost routine, she knew how to deal with minor incidences.

One of the things that had made her so upset about this whole state of affairs was this Edward's idea that she couldn't take care of herself. It left her feeling very affronted and defensive. More than anything else, knowing that he didn't think her capable of minding her own actions...It rankled her inside. His lack of trust was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back, the last insult to her character that she could withstand without taking action. Her leaving was as much an unspoken statement of independence as it was an escape attempt.

Quietly Bella opened the door that lead to the hallway, peeking out to look for any possible complications. There was no one to be seen, she would have to be careful though, she didn't know this house and they, the others, could be anywhere. Slowly she tiptoed out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. She'd pulled on the heaviest pants she could find, a long sleeved shirt, sweatshirt and sneakers; she'd dressed in darker colors, hoping to make it more difficult to be seen.

She crept past the doorways, down the stairs as far they would go and much to her relief found the entrance way without difficulty. Bella was astounded by her good luck, she hadn't seen or heard a single person and had gotten all the way to the front door without any trouble. Maybe Edward wasn't as intelligent as she'd thought he was.

Feeling very smug she swiftly and soundlessly undid the locks on the door and pulled it open only to be greeted with the wail of the alarm. It had been triggered when she opened the door.

With a startled jump Bella took off down the driveway, headed toward the forest. Looking backward only once she happened to glance at one of the upper windows and caught sight of the stunned look on Edward Cullen's face.

* * *

Edward had been unable to settle his mind enough for sleep to find him. He kept replaying the afternoon's catastrophe in his head, combing through every detail, trying to find a way to fix his extreme error in judgment. If he could just make her understand, make her see how much she meant to him, then surely she would be content. The issue was not in what had to be done, it was in how to go about doing it.

She didn't want to be there, that much was obvious. Maybe, if they moved, if he let take part in choosing where they would go she would feel more in control. There had to be somewhere she'd always wanted to see, something she'd always wanted to do. He would do anything, take her anywhere,

give her anything to win her over.

He needed her to approve of him. Edward couldn't stand her rejection, no matter how justified it was. He'd acknowledged his miscalculation and wanted desperately to go back and fix it, but because there was no chance of that he had to change his plan of 'attack' completely and try again. If nothing else he was persistent and it had always paid off in the end. Of course, the Bella situation was like nothing he'd ever dealt with before, but there was no harm in trying. He couldn't descend any farther than he already had.

"Pride comes before the fall," he murmured. It seemed that the old saying was correct.

With a sigh he sat on the carpeted floor of the library, all was quiet. There was silence in the library and how he longed for silence in his mind. He couldn't quiet his thoughts and sometimes it felt as if there were more than just his own to keep up with.

He rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of nose as he often did when agitated. There was currently a nagging voice in his head, telling him that something was amiss and he dearly wished that it would "Please, shut up." He knew from experience that simply ignoring it wouldn't make it go away, he had to be distracted, so he stood and was about to open the window when the alarm sounded from downstairs.

He squinted into the darkness and saw, much to his fearful surprise, Isabella moving quickly down the length of driveway and into the woods surrounding the perimeter of the property. "Damn it!" he hissed as he grabbed the intercom linked phone from the wall.

* * *

Bella, shivering from head to toe, was soaked through to the bone. The sky had opened up not long ago in a sudden deluge that lasted not five minutes, but left her cold, wet and very unhappy.

She had no idea where she was, all the trees looked the same and there was no path to follow. The near complete darkness made seeing where she was going next to impossible and the mosquito's were out in full force; apparently they found her blood appealing. It had been at least an hour since her escape and she'd been slapping herself every few seconds because of the annoying little bugs. She didn't need to be anymore distracted than she already was. Bella was fully aware of her equilibrium issues and realized that the chances of her making it through the current situation unscathed were slim to none. In fact she was amazed that she'd made it as far as she had without tripping and spraining an ankle, and that was a best case scenario.

She walked slowly with her arms extended in front of her, eyes straining in the very weak and sporadically provided light. Stepping carefully she continued on through the thick forest at a steady, albeit slow, pace. Moisture hung heavily in the air, the recent rainfall had saturated it with water, making it difficult to breath. Her feet sank into the mud as she traveled farther into the wood making it even more difficult to walk. At one point she lost a sneaker to the goo and was obliged to stop for almost ten minutes to stick her arms in the gunk looking for it. When she found it, it was filled with mud that didn't seem to want to leave its new found home; she left it behind in the end.

Bella had long since given up any hope for making real progress before the sun began rising and was trudging, half asleep, through the muck when she stepped off the edge of the small drop. It wasn't very far down, barely fifteen feet, and the ground was soft, but she landed just exactly the wrong way.

She let out a cry as the pain of her freshly broken leg made itself known to her.

* * *

Edward was in a state of panic. Isabella had runaway and was wandering around the forest in the dead of night alone and unprotected. He shuddered to think of the horrible things that could have happened to her. Her luck was unimaginably poor and she had a knack for getting herself in the worst possible situations. It was almost as if she went looking for trouble.

He'd recruited Emmett, Jasper and a few others to search the perimeter and he had gone out as well. There he was, slogging through knee-high sludge with nothing but a flashlight, a compass and his worries. They had no idea which direction she'd gone in, how quickly she was moving or where she intended to end up. It had been over an hour already, rain had fallen and still there was no sign of her.

The idea occurred to him that maybe she was more trouble than she was worth. This was exactly the sort thing he'd been hoping to avoid by taking her, he'd wanted to keep her out of harm's way and yet she insisted on placing herself directly in its path. She had no sense of self-preservation, she had been too consumed with her desire to leave to think things through. Had she planned anything at all or was this a spur of the moment decision?

He shook his wet hair from his face as he pushed the thoughts away, he had to concentrate on the search. He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to her. Though he knew that the possibility of finding her damaged was great he still hoped to get her back safely. Keeping Bella safe was his main priority.

Hours flew by in what seemed like seconds with little to no success. Soon Edward was beyond panic and into full blown terror. He kept his feelings to himself, there no need to upset anyone else, but he was now imagining the worst. Just when it seemed that all the world would grind to a halt and that the universe would collapse in on itself he happened upon a shoe, a sneaker, stuck in the mud. He was so ecstatic that he actually kissed the dirty thing. He was on the right track, Bella could be just ahead of him. He would have her back safely in his arms soon.

He'd scarcely begun letting the others know of his discovery via walkie-talkie when he heard a scream; a very high pitched, feminine scream. Every coherent thought flew from his mind as ran toward the sound, calling out for his love.

"Bella! Bella please answer me!" He received a very weak and pitiful cry in response and slowed as he got closer to its source. By the light that he carried with him he was able to see the drop-off before stepping over the edge and was also able to see Bella lying at the bottom of it. "Oh Bella," he sighed with relief as she looked up at him from her uncomfortable position on the ground.

He climbed down to where she was located and very carefully pulled her to himself, sitting her up. She was in no mood to argue and wasn't strong enough even if she'd wanted to. There were no words to describe Edwards's intense happiness.

Before long, following his direction, the others found them and helped get Bella out of the ditch. She was brought back to the house and after a brief struggle calmed down enough to let herself be washed and changed by Alice. A private doctor was brought in the next day, she was fitted with a cast that was not to be removed for at least six weeks and had her right arm in a sling. She'd broken her left leg in three places and badly sprained her wrist.

* * *

"I won't."

"Bella, please."

"You can't make me!"

"Really Bella love, please, just try..."

Isabella was not at all happy with the way things had turned out. Her brilliant plan had failed dismally and she had, once again, needed to be saved. Not only had she incapacitated and embarrassed herself, but no one seemed to be the least bit upset with her. If nothing else had worked out she'd held on to the small hope that maybe, just maybe, she could be such an inconvenience that he'd give her back.

No such luck.

"I won't!"

"Isabella! Please!"

He was disgustingly patient and unrelenting in his quest to take care of her. He was showering her with love and attention and she wanted none of it. He'd given her all sorts of little things to keep her entertained, told her time and time again about how much he adored her, asked her constantly if she was comfortable or if there was anything he could do to make her happier...

And damn it all he was being absolutely glorious.

"No!"

"Now!"

She had a very difficult time keeping her head when he unleashed the full intensity of his eyes on her. They seemed to shine and she was frequently dazzled by him.

Dazzled, she hated that he could do that to her. She didn't want to cooperate, she didn't want to acknowledge his Greek God status when it came to appearances and she definitely did not want him to know about it when she did.

"Bella," he whispered, leaning closer to her. "Please." He stared her in the eye and she completely forgot what her side of the argument was, she couldn't even remember what the argument was about.

"I, err...what?"

"Please just try to eat it, please Bella love? Please." His emerald eyes were still trained upon hers and she couldn't make herself look away. Minutely she nodded her head at him and he pushed a spoon of now cooled off soup into her mouth.

Somewhere deep inside her mind she was angry at herself for being such a pushover, but consciously she couldn't help but think that he was the most beautiful boy she'd even seen. Never mind that he'd stolen her away from everything she knew and loved, as long as he kept his eyes on hers none of that mattered. The second he looked away however...

"I don't want anymore!"

He groaned. "Yes you do, now eat it please!"

"No, now go away!"

With a sigh he stood from his position on the edge of her bed and after setting the nearly untouched bowl of vegetable soup on the night stand leaned down swiftly to place a kiss on her cheek.

She spluttered and cursed at him as he pulled back to keep from being hit with her good arm, it had happened before.

"I'm going to send Alice up and..."

"I don't want Alice," she interrupted.

He closed his eyes, took a deep, calming breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well that's too bad because she's going to be here." He frowned at her. "And I expect you to be more courteous and polite to her than you are to me."

She didn't grace him with a reply. She would be nice to Alice, but only because the little pixie was impossible to hate. It had nothing to do with her brother or his almost commands. In fact, Bella like to pretend that the two of them weren't actually related at all. It made her feel better about being friends with Alice.

He left then and she was alone.

"Finally!" she grumbled to herself.

* * *

It had been three weeks, he'd put up with her nonsense for three weeks and she was driving him insane. He insisted on trying to do what he thought was best for her and she defied him at every turn. He loved and adored her but she was trying his patience in the worst way.

How terrible was it that he wanted her to be safe, healthy and happy? Really? He couldn't understand her extreme need to upset him. She appeared to be determined to hurt him in every way possible. She yelled at him, cursed at him, threw things at him and, worst of all, ignored him. Nothing he did for her made any difference, she was still obstinate and hateful.

Alice had been able to get through to her and though he would never say it Edward was very jealous of their easy friendship. It didn't seem fair, he was trying as hard as he could and Alice had done nothing at all. His Bella cared more for his sister than she did for him.

In her defense Alice always told Edward about everything that passed between herself and her new friend. Even if it was something he didn't particularly want to hear. She'd failed, however, to find any kind of breaking in Bella's wall of self-protection, as far as she could tell Bella still disliked Edward as much as she ever had, if not more so.

She was there now, with Bella, doing whatever it was they did when they were together and Edward was trying to ignore the sharp pain in the area of his heart. He wondered forlornly if it would ever get any better, if her constant rejection would stop hurting him the way it did. He didn't think it would, but it was nice to dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

A/N: So...another replacement chapter!

Bella let out a sigh as Alice continued on in her lesson, pointing to a collage of different colored fabrics.

"So, like I said, fall colors are completely different then summer colors. They are not the same thing! Next, winter vs fall..."

It was incredibly boring and as far as she could tell had no significance in the real world. Alice, she'd learned, was a fashion freak. Apparently she'd decided that Bella needed to be more enthusiastic about clothing, accessories and makeup.

"Bella? Bella, are you listening? This is important, pay attention! I swear to God Isabella Marie..."

"Alice!" She interrupted. "What is the point of all this? You know I don't care and besides, why do I need to know? You're never going to let me dress myself anyway, I know you don't trust me with clothing."

The dark haired women was silent for a moment before replying to Bella's statement. "Someday, someday soon, you won't have me around to pick out what you're going to wear. I'm preparing you for that day."

It took Bella a minute to realize what Alice was trying to communicate to her.

"You-you're, leaving?"

"No! No." Alice shook her head furiously. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"...So, I'm leaving?"

Alice stared at Bella warily, wondering how she would take the news.

"I get to leave!" Startled, Alice jumped back as Bella tried and failed to stand on the bed. "I get to go home! Finally!"

"Ermm, Bella, that isn't exactly..." A shrill BEEP sounded from the pager positioned on Alice's hip. "It's Edward," she sighed as she looked at it. "I'll be back Bella and please try not to get too excited. Believe me, I'm not talking about what you think I'm talking about." After casting one last worried glance in her friend's direction Alice left the room to find her brother.

Bella hadn't heard a word that had been said to her. The idea that she was _finally_ going to leave her cage was overwhelming her central nervous system. She was consumed with thoughts of her mother and father and how happy they would be to have her back. She wondered if she'd have to go back to school and how everything would work out.

Despite her best efforts she also pondered over what would happen to Edward. Would she turn him in? What about Alice and everyone else? Could she do that to them?

Not Alice, she'd become Bella's best friend; if there was one thing she would miss it would be Alice.

So, what of Edward then? She had admitted, albeit grudgingly, that he wasn't lying about his feelings. How else could he have put up with her antics? There was clearly something wrong with him though and who was to say that he wouldn't change his mind later and come back for her?

Those, she decided, were questions to be answered at a later date. For now she would think only of her impending return home.

* * *

"Edward, I really, really, don't think that this is a good idea. _Really_."

"Please Alice, just help me get her there in one piece."

She shook her head at her brother. "Getting her there isn't the problem, it's keeping her that's the issue."

"Bella isn't going to try running away again..."

"That's not what I meant!" she interrupted, exasperated. "She's all happy and excited Edward, she thinks she's going home. What do you think this is going to do to her? Do you think this is going to solve anything?" She let out an annoyed sigh. "Honestly, I love you to pieces but I love Bella too and I can be objective. This will not work."

He didn't want to hear that his new plan of 'attack' would fail. Alice couldn't know that, not for certain and anyway things couldn't exactly get worse. "No. It will be fine, it will be."

"Edward," she was pleading now. "I wouldn't say this if I wasn't absolutely sure that I was right! I can't tell you that I know exactly whats going to happen, but it isn't good. This is all going to go horribly, terribly wrong Edward and I don't want it, whatever it is, to happen. I need her just as much as you do."

"Nothing is going to happen," he hissed at her. "I won't _let_ anything happen to her! I don't need you to help me Alice, I'll do this myself if you're so against it." He left the room then, not sure if he was more upset with himself or his sister.

Of course Bella was unlikely to take to the sudden departure immediately, but a change in scenery would be good for her. Spending time alone would be beneficial for them. He could prove his love to her then without any interferences or distractions.

They were leaving for Alaska first thing in the morning. Everything had been arranged and prepared, his jet was already on the runway. Alice had bought and packed new clothing for Bella, the sleeping serum would be administered by someone other than Emmett, and the house was ready to be occupied for the first time in three years.

It had been Carlisle and Esme's preferred residence before their untimely passing and had since lay undisturbed by the ones they'd left behind. Neither Edward or Alice had ever felt any inclination to revisit the home they'd spent so much of their lives in. Now though there was a use for it and it would once again be a place love and laughter.

At least that was what Edward expected, Alice on the other hand was taking a much more pessimistic view. One that Edward was loath to acknowledge. He understood, as was previously stated, that Bella would not be at all happy with this plan in the beginning. He hoped however that she would grow to embrace her new life with himself. He felt that his best chance of connecting with her was for the two of them to be alone together.

All he wanted was for her to accept him. At this point he would have been happy with anything she would give him becuase love wasn't in the foreseeable future. He'd shelved that desire for the moment and was concentrating fully on gaining her trust. Once that was established feelings of fondness would inevitably follow.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell her Edward."

He sighed before answering Alice. "You don't need too."

(LINE BREAK)

"Drink this," Jasper held out a cup filled with an unknown substance.

She eyed it warily, "What is it?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like lemonade."

"Well, there you have it then, it looks like lemonade. Drink it please, you know how Edward worries about your health."

With a grumbled assent Bella took the drink and drained it as quickly as she could. She didn't hate Jasper the way she did Edward, she almost liked him a little. He was so dry and sarcastic that she found him funny. She couldn't understand why Alice was dating him though, the two were so different.

It was almost immediately clear to her that whatever beverage she'd just swallowed was not lemonade; it had a very bitter aftertaste and not a moment later she was feeling drowsy. Her thoughts about the strangeness of the relationship between Alice and Jasper became sluggish.

"You drugged me...again." Her words were garbled and fell slowly from her lips. "Wait 'till I see him," she said, trying and failing to sound threatening. "I'll kill him."

"I'm sure that you will try." With a sigh Jasper watched as she fell unconscious. This was not the right way to handle the situation. Edward was incredibly hardheaded and his inattention to the obvious was going to bring him trouble.

He left the room to report that his job had ended with success and to let his friend know of his doubts.

* * *

Though both Jasper and Alice had voiced concerns regarding his latest course of action Edward still felt that he was correct. A change of pace would be good for both himself and Bella. Their relationship couldn't possibly become any more strained than it already it was. As far as he could see the only way to go was up.

So there they were, on the jet, now above Alaska. Bella was incognizant in his lap and they would be landing in less than ten minutes. A new start, white like the freshly fallen snow. A blank canvas upon which anything could be painted.

She would be happy there and when she was he would be as well.

The landing went smoothly, the sky was clear and bright, the air crisp and cool. All signs pointed to a happy beginning for their new story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: So, I don't own anything Twilight related...yeah.

WARNING: Sensitive Subject Matter Discussed Within

Upon awakening Bella came to the conclusion that she had been wrong to ignore Alice's advice. Clearly she was not at home. Neither Charlie nor Renee was there when she awoke to hug and kiss her. She wasn't surrounded by cards from friends or police waiting to question her about what had happened and she still wasn't in her own bed and this was not her room.

The setting had changed though. She was no longer in the bedchamber she'd inhabited for however long it had been. There was a double glass doors and a balcony here. The layout of this room was similar to that of the other though the atmosphere felt different. The air was no longer heavy with dry heat; rather, it felt fresh and cool. It was a nice change. The warmth had seemed arid, a nearly foreign concept for Bella. She remembered visiting her mother in Phoenix the climate had never felt comfortable to her. She was too used to the cold wet days of Forks, WA.

So, what did she know? She knew she was no longer in Barcelona and from what Alice had told her before the latest drugging she was on her own. She wouldn't have a friend to rely on. There was no one left.

No one was coming to save her and she couldn't save herself. Was it possible to live like this? As a captive?

Bella didn't think so, not for her anyway. Perhaps there were people brave enough to face whatever life threw at them, but she wasn't like that. She wasn't brave, not at all and this was most terrifying thing that had ever happened to her. She couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't live this way.

Of all the things she'd thought of, of all the ideas she'd had, this was the only sure fire way of escape. As far as she was concerned there were no other options. She couldn't continue to live the life she was being forced into, it was intolerable. There was no one left to miss her; Alice obviously didn't care as much as she'd thought she did, her parents probably already thought her dead and Edward...

Well, maybe he would miss her, but that was exactly the problem. He had no right! No right to know her well enough to miss her when she was gone. He'd taken her from her home with no thought of the consequences and shoved her into a nightmare all in the name of his 'love' for her. Love was not like that. If he'd really loved her he would have wanted her to be happy, if he'd really known her he would have understood that it was impossible for her to be happy with him like this. He did love her in his way, but it wasn't the right kind of love. Maybe if they had been brought together under different circumstances it would have been possible. Perhaps if he'd reintroduced himself in a more sociable, normal way, but he hadn't.

There was no chance of her escaping, not in Alaska. Who knew how far away the closest neighbor was?

And so now there was only one choice left.

"Only chance left," she muttered to herself as she stared blankly into the mirror of the vanity. She didn't even remember getting out of the bed.

She would be the coward she knew she was. She would hurt everyone for the sake of running away because she couldn't take the hand dealt her.

* * *

He was taking food up to her, sure that she would be hungry. There were only a few staff members in the house but of course one of them was a cook. Edward had been careful in his selection of care takers. They had to keep their silence.

Stopping on the staircase he stood silently for a moment, wondering how she was going to react. Perhaps she'd throw something at him, or yell and scream. He hadn't done the right thing. This wasn't right, he shouldn't have taken her.

Was there a way to fix this? Could he repair the damage he'd done?

That was something to be considered, very carefully considered. There had to be a way to give her what she needed. He'd been selfish and callous and now he had to make it right.

His next course of action decided, Edward continued on to Bella's bedroom. He found her sitting in a chair at the small writing desk. After placing the food in front of her he took a step back so as to be out of hitting range.

"I'm—I'm not feeling very well," she pushed the tray away.

A frown made it's way on to his face, that wasn't what he'd been expecting. Then again, when had Bella ever done what he expected her to do? "Are you sure? I wish you would at least try."

She shook her head. "It'll only come back up."

With a sigh he removed the tray and began to make his way toward the door, ready to begin planning for his next venture. The giving back of Bella Swan.

Hesitantly she called out to him, "Edward?"

He stopped and turned to face her. "Yes, Bella?"

"I just wanted to tell you that...I'm sorry."

He frowned in confusion. "Sorry? Why love?"

"I just am okay? I'm sorry."

"Alright," his brows knitted together. "Lay down please, if you don't feel well. I'll be back in an hour or so to check on you." He watched carefully as she situated herself on the bed. "Bella are you sure that you're alright?"

She chose her words carefully, "I will be."

As he closed the door behind him Edward felt as though he'd missed something extremely important in the conversation. A feeling of unease settled around him and though he did his best to shake the sudden apprehension it refused to leave him.

* * *

There wasn't much time, just an hour, and he would be back. Maybe less than that if he suspected that something was off about her.

Slowly she pulled the steak knife she'd taken from the plate from inside her sleeve. He would notice that, or someone else would and he'd be back. She had to do it before then.

"I have to," Bella said aloud. "I _have_ to."

The pain pills she'd taken were already making her sleepy, by now she was nearly certain that she would feel almost nothing. That was the only part of the plan that frightened her, the pain. But that was temporary.

Bella went to the balcony beyond the glass doors. It wasn't snowing just then, but everything looked fresh and new. She glanced down at the cold, serrated blade in her hand, quickly looking away again. She didn't want to watch.

She pressed the metal to her wrist. Feeling her skin open was strange, it didn't hurt, but it felt odd. She could feel the flesh detach, she could feel the warm liquid leaving her veins and running down her fingers. She then did the same to the other wrist.

The smell of fresh blood made her dizzy so she knelt, laying her heavy head down on the cool stone of the balcony's railing. She stared at the snow covered grounds between the posts that held up the railing. It would be the last thing she ever looked upon. Her eyes were growing heavy and black spots sprouted before her, blocking the pretty scene. It wasn't so terrible to die this way, much better than what had awaited her had she chosen to continue living. Better to die free than live as a captive.

Slowly she allowed her eyes to close and soon there was nothing but perfect darkness. She could feel herself floating away, becoming numb to all sensations. There was nothing here to see, to hear, or to feel. Soon she would be free from her captor. Soon she would be free from her prison.

She slipped sideways falling into unconsciousness and hitting the ground with a rough 'thump'.

* * *

Something was horribly wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he felt it. The blackest sort of dread filled him as he made his way back to Bella's room. It had only been fifteen minutes since he'd left her and the entire time he'd felt as though a dark shadow were following just behind him.

Unlocking the door he gave the room a quick once over. She wasn't there. He checked the bathroom, the wardrobe, even under the bed. Perhaps she'd gone to stand on the terrace...

What he saw brought him instantly to the edge of madness. Tears filled his eyes, his breathing accelerated and his heart rate tripled.

His sobs filled the room, his anguished cries were the only sound to be heard. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, his mind seemed to be stuck on the image of his beloved lying still and cold. Bloodied from her self-inflicted wounds. The foul sticky, red substance had gushed from her wrists, flooding the narrow space between herself and the edge of the balcony; it had dripped the forty feet downward and onto the snow below. Staining it. It had pooled around her limp head, matting her hair as she laid motionlessly. Her breathing was faint and labored, her pulse weak.

Entering the room that he'd hoped they would one day share, hoping to sooth his irrational fears, only to find his apparently very unwilling lover sprawled on the terrace and bleeding to death was one incident he was sure he would haunt him for the rest of his life. However long that may be.

He cradled her now, holding her carefully. Applying pressure to the cuts he'd bandaged while in a daze, praying that he hadn't been too late. Hoping that by some miracle she would live through the night. He would have done anything, _anything_, to ensure her survival. Yet he was completely helpless. There was nothing, he could do nothing but wait.

The pain he felt was staggering. The idea that she preferred death to himself...

"Oh my beautiful, beautiful love, what have I done?" his voice was naught but a whisper. "What have I done?" Now of course he could see that she had been right. He did not know her as he thought he did. Though he loved her with every fiber of his being she did not feel the same way. He had allowed himself be blinded by his feelings and had ignored what was clear.

Foolish! He had been so foolish. Deluding himself into believing that his love was enough, pretending that she would somehow see just how deeply he adored her. He'd fantasized about the day she would profess that she cared for him as he cared for her. It seemed now that his imagined fairytale ending would never come. She had seen to that quite thoroughly. If her life was to end then his would follow.

He refused to exist without her.

He would not go on without her.

With a deep breath he shook himself back into the present. The cloth bandages were soaked through with blood, he couldn't tell whether or not the bleeding had stopped. He feared removing them, but there was no other choice. Slowly he peeled away the now crimson layers of gauze, revealing the dried, and no longer flowing bodily fluid. He allowed himself a brief sigh of relief; this at least was a good sign.

Cautiously he readjusted her in his arms and stood. He moved swiftly, laying her down on the bed and making his way from the bedchamber to the small bathroom. He returned to her side as soon as he had a warm, wet cloth and small dish of tepid water.

With careful, unhurried strokes he wiped the scarlet colored gore from her wrists and re-bandaged the wounds. His eyes couldn't remove themselves from her waxen skin. She was so very pale.

Tentatively, he reached out a hand to brush the dark strands of hair from her face. They were no longer the soft waves that he remembered; no, instead they were stiff and covered with congealed blood. He set to work then, cleaning her face; doing his best to restore it to it's former glory.

"Ahhh, my love," he murmured. "I am truly nothing but a horrible fool. I realize it now and yet it is even worse than that. I fear that even though I know I should I don't know how to let you go." He shook his head. "No, I don't know how I can allow you to return to that place you call home."

She was as clean as he could get her by the end of his short monologue.

Gently he caressed her cheek, just barely grazing her skin with the back of his hand. He traced from her ear to her chin and tenderly brushed his fingertips across her lips. He leaned toward her, rubbing his nose against hers wishing that she would open her eyes and reassure him that she was going to be alright. He could feel her breath on his face, and hear her heart beat. He pulled back and checked her pulse; it was gaining in strength, slowly, but definitely growing stronger.

He rested his head beside hers on the pillow and stretched out on the bed. He would be there when she awoke.

A/N: Leave reviews, please and thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Stephenie Meyer created.

She was sleeping now, no longer unconscious; now and then she'd mumble something unintelligible. Those were good signs. She wasn't dead.

But he would be. He'd figured it out; he knew what he had to do. He couldn't keep her.

Bella needed to be both safe and happy, obviously she was neither. He couldn't protect her from herself and as long as she was away from the place she longed to be she would be in danger. He could not allow that, it was unacceptable. If there was a way for him to fix the situation and remove his Bella from harm's way then he was obligated to do so. She was his first priority.

Now he needed a new plan. Giving her back wouldn't be as easy as taking her had been, the police were on the lookout and primed to take advantage of any leads. It would have to wait until the search died down. Eventually they would stop looking and she would be declared dead, but who knew how long that would take?

If that was the future plan then his current ones needed to be refined.

For the past several weeks he'd been keeping Bella's mother and father updated on her condition in a unique way. Unlabeled packages were left in fairly obvious places around the little town of Forks and inside were pictures and video tapes, all of Bella. Those would have to be discontinued.

Edward recalled Alice's briefly mentioning the updates to Bella, but he doubted the information had stuck with her. She wouldn't have attempted the suicide otherwise.

He wondered what exactly had been going on in her mind. What had led her to the decision that the only way out was death? He would have given in eventually...maybe.

As much as it pained him he came to realize that possibly this terrible occurrence _had_ been her only means of communicating her extreme suffering. He had been so blind to every emotion she'd displayed. So wrapped up in his hopes and dreams was he that nothing she'd said or done had really made an impression on him. Well, this latest stunt had and he was never going to recover from it.

He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest, stomped on repeatedly and then cut into a million tiny pieces.

That didn't matter though, this was about Bella and clearly she was worse off than he was. He could get over his hurt if she grew to be happy again. He had to do what was best for her.

It would take time, a lot of it. He didn't know how long it would be before the police and her parents gave up on the search. How long had it been since he'd taken her? He'd gotten her at the end of November and now it was nearly Christmas. About a month then, he'd lost track of time, it hadn't really mattered. He had been convinced that Bella would always be with him and in that desirable scenario time wasn't of much consequence.

Now time was everything. He would have to follow her story carefully, watching for anything that might help him in his quest to get the search disbanded. A call to Emmett was in order.

That would have to wait though. First, Bella needed to awaken so that he could gauge her level of health and reassure himself that what he'd now chosen to do was right.

(LINE BREAK)

Her eyes felt heavy, very heavy. Even if she could have opened them she wouldn't have, she didn't want to see what was beyond this pressing darkness. Still a coward then; apparently some things never changed.

Was this all that death had to offer? Darkness? She could still think, she had conscious thought. So, what did she do now? There was nothing to see, or to hear. She was alone.

That frightened her, there was no one else, just her. Just Bella. She would go insane. Already a feeling of loneliness had settled upon her, what was next?

Guilt, guilt was next.

Bella wondered what Edward was doing right at that moment. He may not have found her yet, but that didn't matter. She tried to imagine what it would be like to find the one you loved the most no longer living. He would be in pain and no matter how much she'd hated him she still didn't find any joy in bringing him sadness, not like that.

This must have been Hell. She regretted it now, already. She'd been dead for only a few minutes, or so it seemed, maybe it had been a long time, either way she was already drowning in her unhappiness.

This was forever, an unending, unchanging midnight.

"Bella?"

Someone had said her name. It was a voice she recognized, yet couldn't quite place. It sounded very far away and she didn't know how to get to it.

"Isabella," the voice was more demanding now, it must really want her to respond. She didn't know how to though!

She heard a sigh. "Bella, please."

Where was the dang light for her to follow? She needed more than an unknown voice. Maybe if she wanted it enough she'd be able to find it. She just had to find that beautiful voice and the person it was attached to.

It was growing fainter though, as if the person speaking was whispering rather than simply talking. It was very frustrating, she wanted to get to where it was, and clearly that was what the voice wanted to, so why did it insist on being difficult?

* * *

Bella had made a sound, one of frustration if he wasn't mistaken. Did that mean she could hear him?

He watched her closely as her face scrunched up, her eyes tightly pressing closed before suddenly, they opened.

Edward flinched backward with a start; she'd surprised him with her sudden awakening.

For a while she seemed to stare at nothing and he wondered if she was actually conscious. Soon though, a few minutes after her initial eye opening, she turned her head and looked at him. Straight through him.

He felt as if she was seeing everything there was to see. He felt bare, he was sure that she could see his thoughts, his pain, his plan. Everything. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes seemed to be looking for something, but he didn't know what.

"What are you looking for?" he asked in a whisper.

Bella blinked at him, evidently confused. She opened her mouth to respond and found, much to her annoyance, that her throat and mouth were unbelievably dry. She tried swallowing, but it didn't do much good.

"Water," it came out as more of a croak than anything and her face turned tomato red in embarrassment. Edward couldn't have cared less; he was riding the high that had come from hearing her voice for the first time in hours that had been filled with unending agony.

He rose from the bed. "I'll be right back."

As soon as he'd gone from the room, Bella pushed herself up into sitting position and surveyed the area. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? She didn't _feel_ dead, in fact she felt very alive. And very sore.

She glanced down at her hands, finding them well bandaged. So that really had happened then, she'd actually tried to kill herself. It seemed almost like a dream now, but she remembered it.

She remembered looking out at the snow and knowing that it would be the last thing she ever saw and she remembered how dizzy the rust and salt smell of the blood had made her, but beyond that there was nothing. That must have been when she'd lost consciousness.

Her most recent memory was of hearing the strange, musical voice calling to her. She realized now that it had been Edward who was speaking to her, he must have found her not long after she'd fallen unconscious. Had he sat with her all this time? How long had it been anyway? It felt like only minutes had passed, if that. It must have been longer than that though, she wouldn't have been as thirsty as she was if it had only been a few minutes.

Where was Edward anyway? How long did it take to get a glass of water?

Edward was actually wondering the same thing, only for a different reason. He was wondering how long he could prolong his return to Bella's room. As happy as he was to have conscious again he was also worried about how she would react to being...well, not dead. Her intention had been to escape and he had once again thwarted her attempt. The last time she'd failed in an endeavor to get away from him she'd been miserable to be around and bratty. Now, when she'd been as desperate as she could get, how would she respond?

Well, she hadn't immediately tried anything violent, but that could be from shock. She should be in shock, she'd just tried to commit suicide and had lost a good amount of blood doing it. She would need sugar and lots of liquids.

As frightened as he was to return he knew that he couldn't hold off on seeing her any longer. Bella needed him whether she wanted to admit it or not. Right now he had to take care of her, he would deal with the rest later.

That decided he made his return to her room quickly. She was sitting up in bed when he entered and her eyes were fixed on the glass he held. With a soft chuckle her held it toward her, but pulled it away again when she reached for it.

"I put a straw in there for a reason," a frown made it's way onto his face. "I don't want you to hold it."

Bella's first reaction was to glare, but she repressed it and instead leaned forward to meet Edward halfway. The water washed down her parched throat, instantly relieving the uncomfortably dry feeling.

After sitting in silence for a moment Bella glanced at Edward, wondering what she was supposed to say. He'd saved her life not once, but twice. The first time when she'd literally run away from him and now after she'd attempted to do herself in. If it wasn't for him she'd be six feet under. What did you say to someone who'd done everything they could to make you happy when all you wanted was for them to go away? She was glad that he had saved her and she needed to thank him for that, but could she?

Would he understand that she'd made huge mistake, that she owed him?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Edward shifted and took her hand. Startled by his action she looked up into his face and was surprised to find that tears were glistening in his emerald green eyes.

"Bella," he whispered. "I am so sorry," he shook his head. "No, I am more than sorry and I don't know how to ask your forgiveness for what I've done, for what I drove you too..." he took a deep breath. "I cannot adequately describe the—the pain, the sadness that I feel. I did this to you."

She felt the need to interrupt, Edward had this completely backwards. _She_ was the one who should be sorry, she'd tried to kill herself and though it had been in response to his actions it had still been her choice.

"Edward, this isn't your fault. Really," she paused to collect her thoughts. "What I did was...not exactly the smartest thing I've ever done. I'm not going to lie, you and your insanity had a lot to with the road I chose, but don't blame yourself completely!"

He was shaking his head before she'd finished speaking. "Please don't try to make me feel better about what I've done to you Bella. I cannot endure it, I really cannot," he kissed the hand that was still caught in is. "It is my fault and I've accepted that. I will make this right. I promise you," his eyes blazed with the intensity of his feelings. "I will fix this."

"It is not you fault!" Bella exclaimed, exasperated. She pulled her hand from his grasp. "Are you trying to make me feel worse about myself?" she held up her bandaged hands for him to see. Edward winced away from the sight. "Right here, right now I am telling you to stop with your self-loathing nonsense. I did this," she waved her arms in front of her face. "_Me._ Not you."

"But Bella," he whispered. "You wouldn't have done it if I..."

"Stop! No more, I don't want to hear it."

Edward fell silent, causing Bella distress was the last thing he wanted to do.

With a sigh he asked, "If I'm not to talk, will you please allow me to go and find you something to eat?"

She deliberated for a moment before answering. "Only if you promise to discontinue the theatrics," a small smile found it's way onto her face.

He nodded solemnly. "I promise," he stood and moved toward the door. "Bella, really though, I..."

"No more!"

* * *

Not quite an hour later Edward had left Bella among the books in the library, an added stipulation to her eating of dinner bargain and he was now sitting at his piano. It had been such a long time since he'd played, he almost felt guilty for neglecting his music. Esme had loved listening to his music.

In tribute to her memory he began with the song his adoptive mother had loved best, soon though it transformed into a softer, slower melody. A sort of lullaby. As the music progressed it took on a life of its own, becoming softer still. By its end Edward was feeling thoroughly depressed; the new composition had mirrored his love for Bella perfectly, as well as his sadness in knowing what was to come.

He slumped over the keys of his grand piano, his shoulders hunched, his head down. He felt drained, his playing had brought forth a nearly overwhelming sea of emotions, most of them ones he didn't want to think about. A great pain settled into the area in which his heart resided and he made no effort to dispel it. This was something he would have to endure, it would be staying with him for a long time to come. Perhaps time and acceptance would help to dull the ache or at the very least build a tolerance for it. That was as much as he was willing to hope for.

It wasn't until he straightened and prepared to stand that he heard the quite sobbing behind him. He was on his feet in an instant and at Bella's side not a moment later, trying to understand what had brought on her crying.

"I heard the music," a sniffle. "I wanted to find where it was coming from," a deep breath. "Why were you playing such a sad song?" She once again dissolved into tears as she remembered the tragic sounding ending to the piece.

Edward was at a loss as to what to say. He didn't want to upset her further by refusing to answer nor was he willing to reveal the inspiration behind the piece. He settled for something in between. "It came to me as I was playing my mother's favorite, I'm sorry it upset you as much as it did."

In the time it had taken Edward to formulate a response Bella had regained control of her emotions.

"Don't be sorry, it was beautiful. I...it reminded me of something...I'm not sure what though," she looked up at him, scrutinizing his expression.

He looked away from her, trying to avoid her questioning gaze. She always saw too much; she could see right through him. "I think you should go lay down, you lost a lot of blood," a slight shudder ran through him as he remembered the sight. "You need to rest."

Bella felt it would be best not to argue, the crying had left her feeling tired anyway. A nap would be nice. She nodded to let him know that she was in agreement with his suggestion and then made her way back to the bedroom. She could feel Edward following behind her.

Once in the room he carefully placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her toward the bed. He tucked her in and after giving the room a once over, subtly checking for any objects that might be used for another attempt, left her to herself.

Alone again and in bed Bella tried to fall to sleep. For nearly ten minutes she laid with her eyes closed listening to the silence and still as could be, yet sleep evaded her. The reason was one she didn't want to think about.

When Edward had touched her, leading her toward the bed, her heart had gone into overdrive. She was surprised that he hadn't seemed to notice how stiff she'd been. Why had she reacted that way? Normally she'd be recoiling in disgust. Maybe it was just a fluke?

Probably a fluke.

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Edward or Bella or anything created by Stephenie Meyer...or Alaska.

Alright, so maybe that moment of attraction hadn't been a fluke. Though she would have _loved_ to believe that it was, Bella had experienced more instances of heart fluttering while around Edward. So far though he hadn't noticed and she could only hope that it would stay that way. That was the last thing she needed.

Bella had been spending as much time apart from Edward as she could. He was still obsessing over the incident and it wasn't easy for her to convince him that she was fine on her own. He'd taken to towing her around the house as he spoke on the phone, bringing his laptop to the library so he could watch her as he worked, and other things of that nature.

What worried her was that his behavior did not bother her the way it once had. In the beginning she'd fought tooth and nail against every advance that he made and now she sometimes found herself wishing that he'd go back to the way he had been before. Well, sans the stalking anyway.

It frightened her to think that she could possibly be falling for him. It wasn't that she couldn't see his good qualities; it was that she didn't want to. These feelings that she was having were wrong in so many ways. There was no possible way that this could be right! The man had her kidnapped and held her against her will. Who in their right mind would allow themselves to develop a bond with the person who held them captive?

She'd heard of Stockholm Syndrome, but had never really thought that things like that could happen. How could they? Better yet, how could _she_?

So what if Edward had taken her because he thought it would be good for her? So what if he'd done it with the best of intentions? It wasn't okay to steal a girl from her family, her friends, her life! She knew all that and at one point it had mattered immensely. When had that changed, and why?

She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answers to those questions. They might encourage her misplaced affection.

For his part Edward was completely in the dark about Bella's highly reluctant change of heart. As far as he could tell she still despised him as much as she ever had and in his mind this was the right thing for her to do; in fact he almost encouraged it. He pulled her along with him wherever he went and refused to let her out of his sight.

He'd heard her call him paranoid when she thought he wasn't paying attention, and maybe he was, but it was better to be safe than sorry. That and he very much enjoyed having her close.

Soon enough she would be far from him. His heart ached whenever he thought of the dark time that was to come; the day he gave Bella back would be painful to say the least. He was resigned to it, the deed had to be done, but that did not mean he had to look forward to it.

His plan was coming along more quickly than he had anticipated. Everything was falling together. Having exhausted the investigation in Forks the police were branching out their search. They'd examined everything there was to examine in the small town, and had come up with few clues and many false leads. The mysterious letters and videos, though there was no proving the case, seemed to show that whoever had taken the girl was no longer in Washington state.

That was good for Edward. He knew that the time was drawing near to send his dearest back where she belonged. The sooner the better, he didn't need to fall even more in love with her than he already had.

As it was the pain would be nearly unbearable.

He hadn't told her yet, about what he was going to do. Though he was certain that the news would bring her great happiness he didn't want to get her hopes up. His plan was precariously set and the slightest of changes would set him to making a whole new design.

So for now he would continue on as if nothing about the situation had changed.

* * *

Bella was currently alone in her room. Her carefully child proofed room. There were rubber pieces on all sharp edges of the furniture, the outlets had covers on them, drawers were locked and the door to the balcony was closed with a padlock.

It was clear that Edward now saw her as an even greater danger to herself and felt the need to protect more severely than ever. It was both annoying and endearing at the same time.

She had accepted that she had...feelings for her captor, but that was all. Nothing would come of them because she wouldn't let herself act on them and it was as simple as that.

It was getting harder to keep quiet though. Occasionally she'd find herself just about to open her mouth, ready to give into that verbal diarrhea. So far she'd always been able to catch herself before she told him something important, but how long would it be before she let something drop?

It was pointless, she thought, to worry about it. If it was going to happen it was going to happen and worrying about it wouldn't help anything. With her luck trying to stay quiet would be the opposite of helpful. She had always been terrible at lying and if Edward were to notice any change in her demeanor he'd be sure to start asking questions.

She couldn't lie to him. He hadn't asked anything direct yet and she hoped that it would stay that way.

And so she kept to herself as best she could. Never speaking voluntarily or asking questions. It wasn't any different from usual, but now there was an important reason behind her silence.

There was only one real problem, she was bored. Though she would never say so, being stuck inside was starting to get to her. There were only so many books to read and cracks on the ceiling to count.

Bella wasn't about to complain though. That would show that she was becoming more comfortable with Edward and that was not something he needed to know about. So she kept her boredom to herself.

Acting, however, was not her strong point and though she tried to seem engaged in her activities sighs and moments of staring off into space slipped through. Edward of course noticed Bella's abstraction and was able to guess at the reason behind it.

He'd decided to offer her a little bit of freedom.

He was standing outside the door to her bedchamber, feeling nervous. It was nice outside, nice for Alaska anyway, and he wanted to take her out. She needed fresh air and sunlight and he was sure that she would appreciate the change in routine. Bella hadn't been making a secret of her boredom; he hated seeing her so unhappy.

There wasn't a sound to be heard from inside the room, he wondered if she was resting. He didn't want to wake her. Edward wasn't sure if he should knock on the door or give up on his idea all together.

He was just leaning to place his ear to the door when suddenly it opened, hitting him right in the nose.

A phrase he'd never before said in the presence of a lady slipped from between his lips. "Damn it!" he staggered backward a few steps.

Bella was completely shocked to see him standing there holding his nose. "Edward? What are you doing?"

"Me? Well, I was just smacked in the face with a door. What about you?" he hadn't meant to sound so sarcastic and condescending, but at the moment he didn't care.

Edward had never spoken to her in that tone of voice before, it was very surprising. Perhaps she'd been spoiled by his normally courteous, fairly soft-spoken demeanor, but for a reason unknown to her his reaction made her very excited. She had never seen this side of him before, he was always very controlled emotionally. It was...funny.

He glared at her as she started giggling. "What, may I ask, do you find to be so hilarious?" he was getting very annoyed with her strange behavior.

"You—you're upset with...me?" her giggles transformed into full blown laughter.

Edward couldn't understand what about the situation was funny. The pain was receding, but now his annoyance was growing.

"I didn't think that was possible!"

A small smile found its way onto his face as the root of her joke made itself known to him. She was right after all, he'd hadn't ever been angry with her before.

With a shake of his head he dismissed his former irritation and waited patiently for Bella to regain her composure. Once she'd moved back to quiet giggling Edward told her of his idea.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go outside for a while. The sun is out and it's a bit warmer than usual today," his fear of upsetting her took over then. "Of course, if you don't want to that's fine. We don't have to go out, I'm sure we could find something to do inside," he allowed his sentence to trail off.

Bella considered his proposition. It would be nice to get out of the house, but he would be there too. Then again she might very well lose her mind if she had to spend another day cooped up in the house and then no one would be happy.

"I guess that would be okay," she said with a nod of her head. "I just need to put a coat on."

"And gloves, and a hat and..." at the look she gave him he ended his thought. "You knew that. I'm sorry."

She made a face and didn't respond to his overly concerned sentiments, instead going back into her room and grabbing those things which were previously mentioned. She then reemerged and followed Edward as he got his own coat and other articles of clothing used to keep warm.

Once outside Bella immediately set to trying to lose Edward. She wanted to walk around on her own, it wasn't like there was anywhere for her to go. The nearest neighbor was probably a good few miles away and who knew when it would start snowing again?

She didn't succeed; she hadn't really expected to. It wasn't much of a letdown.

They circled the house once and Edward pointed out the garage in which snowmobiles were kept. They mostly walked in silence and though Bella appreciated Edward's having taken her outside this was nearly as boring as being inside.

"I'm going to build a snowman," she announced, stopping suddenly and making a small round ball with the snow. She started rolling it around, allowing it to collect more snow and grow.

Edward stood off to the side, watching her. She was so incredibly and perfectly wonderful. Her cheeks had turned red and every now and again she'd reach to up with her snow covered glove to wipe at her nose.

How many more chances would he get to be with her?

"Can I-," he hesitated a moment. "Can I help you?"

Bella straightened and looked at him. She wasn't sure she wanted any help. He looked...not exactly unhappy, but not exactly happy either.

"I guess. Here," she pushed the now good sized ball of snow to him. "Make it bigger."

They worked well together, the snowman turned out to be rather nice looking. Better than any that Bella had ever made on her own in Forks. The two admired their handiwork.

"He's a good looking snowman," Bella said. Edward had gone and gotten him a carrot nose and buttons for eyes.

"Yes, fairly. It's too bad though," he mused.

"What's too bad? Don't knock my snowman Cullen, he's fine."

Edward smiled at the possessiveness in Bella's tone. "What I meant was it's too bad that he's out here alone."

"Oh," Bella wondered if he might be right. It was sort of sad.

She took a step back to get a better look at her work and hit a patch of ice. It was actually pretty amazing that something like this hadn't happened already.

Edward caught her before she hit the ground, but with the way he was looking at her she wasn't sure that she wouldn't have rather fallen.

Edward's mind was in turmoil. She would hate him for this he was sure of it, but how many other chances would he have?

"Bella," he whispered. "I'm sorry, but I really, really need to kiss you."

"B-but, I don't...I mean I can't...this isn't a good idea..." her stuttering had nothing to do with the cold. She found that she was unable to articulate her feelings coherently. She didn't want this to happen, it would make everything so much more complicated.

"Hush," he whispered, lightly brushing his lips against hers.

Slowly he caressed her mouth with his own, waiting for her to pull back and slap him. To his great surprise she didn't and he allowed himself to enjoy the way she trembled as he held her close to him.

Bella had absolutely melted into his embrace. She had never been kissed before and had often imagined what her first would be like; she'd been completely off the mark. This was like nothing she'd ever dreamed. Edward was so gentle, and the kiss was so light and sweet.

It was only seconds later that he slowly pulled away; though he didn't want to end this life changing event, he was afraid of overwhelming her and never getting the chance to kiss her again.

"Now," he murmured, "was that so very horrible?"

"...I-I...," when she couldn't get the words out she shook her head a fraction of an inch.

"I thought not," he said smugly.

Her embarrassment disappeared as his conceited smile grew. Her face turned red as she moved from flustered to irritated, though more with herself than him. This was what she'd wanted to avoid. How would she be able to keep her feelings to herself when she wanted him to kiss her again?

Quickly she bent down, grabbed a handful of snow and tossed the haphazardly shaped snowball into Edwards face, causing him to let go of her.

"I'm cold!" she called as she darted away from him and toward the house. "I'm going inside now!" and she did, leaving a very bewildered Edward standing in the snow next to the snowman.

Once inside she bent over, her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. She had just placed herself in the worst possible situation ever. Not only did she care about Edward, but now she was sure that he knew it too.

Still outside Edward looked to his current companion. "Don't look at me like that," he frowned at the snow person. "I'll make you a girl once I've figured mine out."

A/N: Reviews are good.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Own Twilight I do not. Sad for me it is. Lucky son of a biscuit is Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Second to last chapter...OMC.

Bella had been unable to forget about the kiss she and Edward had shared. It had been magical to say the least and it was now more difficult than ever to keep her hands off of him. Whenever he was near her she literally had to hold her arms down at her sides. She wanted to jump him.

It was insane. There was nothing right about any of this.

How the hell had this happened?

It was more than just attraction though, she actually cared about him! She'd noticed herself being more careful than usual with her tone of voice and watching the things that she said so as not to offend him. Not long ago she'd been saying things with the intent of making him upset and now she was making a point of being nice?

Bella was disgusted with herself. She had always prided herself on her ability to stand firm, once she made a decision she stuck with it. What had gone wrong!

She'd been resolved to hate Edward Cullen, he'd taken everything from her. He'd hurt her mother and father, her friends, and herself. He had been inconsiderate and foolish. To top it all off Bella suspected that he might be more than a little unbalanced.

And yet, she loved him.

Love really was blind.

* * *

The time was drawing near. Soon Edward would be without his Bella.

Everything was in place. The police focus had been removed from Forks, WA and no one was truly expecting her to be found alive. It had been a while since he'd sent a package and without them there was nothing to confirm that she was still living.

The media had lost interest in the story, it had gone too long without any new developments. Occasionally there would be a piece on Forks' local news station, but other than that the disappearance of small town girl Isabella Marie Swan had been forgotten.

At the moment Edward was sitting in his study, thinking over what was to come and what had already passed. Currently his mind seemed to be stuck on the moment the two had shared outside in the snow only a few days ago. Bella had seemed happy, laughing and smiling as they built their snowman. Then there was the kiss...

He didn't know what to make of her reaction. At first she'd been totally unresponsive, surprised he guessed, and then she'd done nothing to stop him. Granted she hadn't exactly returned the kiss either, but the point was that she hadn't complained about it. In fact she'd been avoiding him.

The Bella of only a few weeks ago would have yelled, hit, possibly bit, and refused nourishment. This one however said yes to everything and did as she was asked.

She never looked him in the eye anymore and she'd been being very careful with the way she answered his questions. He worried that something was wrong.

He was resolved to get her home all the sooner.

Tonight was the night.

* * *

Bella was sitting at the small, round wooden table in her room and reading when Edward entered. For a minute or two she pretended that she hadn't noticed his entrance, preferring instead to continue with her book; he cleared his throat to make his presence known.

She turned to look at him and was unable to stop the quiet gasp as it left her mouth. He was wearing a tuxedo and she realized that she had never seen Edward dress in black before. It contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. He was also wearing an emerald green tie, matching his eyes and making them pop.

Evidently he was going to be doing something important.

It made her nervous.

He stepped further into the room and she noticed that he was holding a box. She hadn't even seen it until that moment. Edward placed the rectangular shaped container on her bed.

"There's a dress in here, and shoes," he glanced at her. "Please put them on."

Wordlessly she nodded.

He let out the breath he'd been holding. "Thank you, I'll be back up to get you in an hour or so," he moved toward the door. "Until then," he left.

After a moment of staring at the spot where he'd been standing Bella forced herself to stand and walked over to the bed. She fingered the box, looking for any kind of identification marks, or mailing stickers. There was nothing to be found. With a sigh she opened the box and another gasp escaped her.

Inside was an obviously expensive dress with French tags she couldn't read. It was a deep, dark blue, frilly, off the shoulder and completely unlike anything she would have voluntarily chosen to wear. Also inside the box was a pair of heels. Death trap heels. They matched the dress in color and had to have been at least five inches. They were the kind of shoes that made Bella wish her leg was still broken and in a cast.

Already Bella was dreading whatever was to come within the next few hours. It was clear that Edward had something up his sleeve and she had the sinking feeling that it had something to do with the kiss.

She would just have to face it, she decided. It had happened and now it had to be dealt with. So she dressed as he had asked and sat down to wait for his return.

While sitting Bella went over all the different ways she might be able to explain her reaction to his kiss. She could tell him that she'd been so incredibly stunned that she hadn't been able to think clearly. Maybe he would believe that she'd conveniently blacked-out during the shared experience? No, that was stupid. Edward wouldn't buy that.

The truth then. Honesty was the best policy after all, but what would that mean for her? She and Edward had never had a stable sort of relationship, it was very uneven. Nothing about this situation was normal though, he hadn't taken her with the _intent_ of bringing anyone pain. Of course he'd understood that pain was an unavoidable part of what he had done, and yet he'd taken the chance and then done everything he could to make her happy.

It seemed that it had paid off, because now not only was Edward in love with her, but she was also in love with him. He was just so...incredibly Edward. There was really no other way to describe him.

She heard his knock soon after resolving to answer anything he asked her honestly and opened the door; she took his arm when he offered it and allowed him to lead her to a part of the house she'd never seen before.

It was a greenhouse, and based on what Bella remembered Alice telling her about her parents, she assumed that it had been Esme's. It was like being in the jungle, everything was so green. The difference was amazing. The glass windows showed that it was once again overcast and snowing, it looked cold, while inside the temperature must have been nearly seventy degrees.

"My mother," Edward said. "Loved gardening, and watching things grow," he let go of Bell's arm, walking over to a small black box with buttons and knobs on it that was affixed to the wall. He turned one, pressed another and then soft music began to play. "She believed that music helped them grow."

He stood beside Bella again and offering her his hand asked, "Will you please dance with me?"

She looked at him for a moment, thinking over his question. He must have known how uncoordinated she was. "I, well, I can't dance, you know that..."

"No, I do not know that. Besides, it's all in the leading," he pulled her closer, lifting her for a moment to place her feet on top of his and then proceeded to slowly dance around the garden with her.

Bella got lost in the music, it was beautiful. So much so that she didn't notice when she allowed herself to relax and rest her head against Edward's shoulder.

He noticed though, and he forced himself to end their dance along with the song. With a sigh he stopped dancing and carefully removed Bella from her position of standing on his feet.

"You must know," he began when he was holding her at arm's length. "That I've brought you here with something important to discuss."

"I guessed as much," she muttered.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, well, first I must tell you that my feelings for you haven't changed in the slightest and I don't want you to think that they have. I've come to a new understanding and have had an epiphany of sorts," he paused for a moment to take a deep breath and collect his thoughts. "In short Isabella you were right and I was wrong."

Bella was openly staring at him, trying to understand what he was saying. "I was right? About what?"

"I _will_ do the right thing. I've done nothing but be selfish and horrible," he seemed to be speaking more to himself than to her.

"You...what?" She was in a daze. She'd only just figured out her feelings toward him and he was, once again, turning her world upside down.

He watched her steadily. "Home," he said. "I'm sending you back."

For a long moment Bella simply stared at him in silence.

"You're doing what?" he could not have said what she thought she heard. "I'm going where?"

"Back to Forks Bella," his voice was soft. "Where you should have been this entire time."

"I—I..." she couldn't find her words. Where were they and why wasn't her mouth working properly? She had to tell him that she didn't want that anymore! Well, eventually she hoped to return home, but with him, not alone.

"That isn't what I want!" she shouted suddenly. Her frustration with herself was quickly leaning toward the side of anger. Why was it that she didn't seem capable of telling him now? It mattered now!

His voice was calm and his eyes cool. "It is what you need Bella. What you want and what you need are two entirely different things."

She glared furiously at the floor. "They are the _same _thing you...you should be able to tell, if you really love me as much as you say you do. I'm not going to spell it out for you!"

He sighed. "Please calm down Bella. It won't do anyone any good to get all worked up," he stepped away from her and over to a small, round plastic table she hadn't seen upon which sat a plate filled with little hors d'oeuvres as well as a pitcher and two glasses. He poured them each a drink. "Here, have a drink."

It was a pretty poor attempt at changing the subject, but she allowed it. Surely there was time to change his mind. He couldn't have been quite ready to let her go yet, right? He would have to consult her before making his final decision.

"Edward, I really don't think you understand," she broke off suddenly, he was looking at her strangely.

"What?" she rubbed at her face self-consciously. "Is there something on my face?"

He shook his head yet continued to watch her carefully for the next minute or so. She was growing very uncomfortable, too uncomfortable to say anything about what she was feeling.

Abruptly the reason for his staring became clear; a feeling that she had become accustomed to washed over her. Bella stumbled back a step and Edward caught her before she fell. Her speech was becoming slurred, her vision blurry. "Why?"

Edward shook his head and with a sigh answer her question. "As I said it is the right thing to do and that is that."

"No, not...right. You...listen to...me...," she refused to drop off before telling him the truth. "Idiot. You're...wrong..."

He dismissed her mumblings. "Just rest now Bella, everything will be alright when you awaken. I love you."

"Me...too...I..," he shushed her before she could finish her declaration.

Once he was sure she was out of it he brought her to her bedroom, where Alice was waiting for them.

"Edward, I'm sorry," she didn't say anything else to him as he placed Bella on the bed and backed out of the room.

He retreated to his study for the rest of the night, and didn't see Bella again before the others had taken her. Within a few short hours she would awake alone in a hotel room with a wallet and a few clothes.

She would be found there by the police who would undoubtedly take her back to Forks, back where she belonged. She would be happy again with her family and her friends.

It was the right thing to do.

He would miss her so much.

* * *

Everything had gone exactly as Edward had planned. Bella, the police, Forks, everything.

Bella had been questioned as to where she'd been, who she'd been with, and what had happened. The first two questions she refused to answer, to the last she told the truth.

"I fell in love."

She was strongly advised to think over what she had and had not disclosed, but she didn't tell anyone anything. Not even Charlie or her mother.

Psychological assessments followed police interrogation, along with multiple doctors visits and she told them there was nothing wrong with her. He had never caused her harm, well, other than the drugging, but that hadn't had any long term effects. She did tell them about her previously broken leg, though she kept the circumstances surrounding the incident to herself.

She protected him, just as he had tried to protect her.

It had been fourteen days since she'd come home again, and she was lying on her bed. Outside her window it was dark and predictably raining. Charlie was snoring up a storm in his room down the hall while her mother and Phil were staying at a bed-and-breakfast in Port Angeles. They would be there the next day while Charlie went into work for the first time since her return. Bella would start school again the following week and would receive extra home tutoring to help her catch up.

She had longed to be home for so long. She'd dreamed of being back in her old bedroom, seeing Charlie and her mother, even Phil. She'd imagined it a million times in a trillion different ways, what her homecoming would be like. But now...

They were happy; beyond words they were happy. They had their Bella back. She was back. So, why wasn't she as happy as they were?

She knew why, it was Edward. That stupidly beautiful man had messed everything up. Again. How was she going to fix this?

A/N: I love reviews...just so you know.


	14. Chapter 14

Abduction

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: No, I'm still not Stephenie Meyer and what does that mean? I don't own the alternate universe known as Twilight.

A/N: This chapter has been updated multiple times. You may be reading it for the first time, you may be here because of a notification or you may be here because I've _finally_ posted the sequel and directed you here. Whatever the case read and enjoy the final chapter of Abduction!

It had been a little over five months since she'd last seen him and in that time not much had changed. She'd gone back to school, gotten a job at Newton's Outfitters and had continued with her life as best she could.

Her thoughts refused to cooperate though and she often found herself wondering what he was doing. She wanted to know where he was. She wanted to contact Alice or Jasper, or even Emmett, but not only did she not know how, it would have been dangerous for them.

So, as much as she wanted to be with him, or at least know how he was, it seemed that it wasn't going to happen.

She was trying to move on.

Now that she was home again Bella was doing better in school than ever before. She spent much of her time concentrating on her work and currently had straight A's. It served as a nice distraction from her thoughts about Edward, but the term was nearly over and soon she wouldn't have American History and Advanced Algebra to turn to for assistance.

There was however one thing she wouldn't miss and that was being the center of attention.

Bella had not been surprised; her ordeal was the biggest thing to have happened in the small, sleepy town for decades. It had been annoying to say the least, as well as a little painful. Everyone wanted to know about the person who had taken her.

She'd always refused to say anything and after a time they lost interest in receiving the same answers, or lack thereof, and had given up. They'd moved on to the trivial dramas of everyday high school life. To say that it was a relief would be an understatement.

Once the novelty of her return had faded, she'd allowed herself to try dating. She went out with a boy from the Quileute Reservation whom she'd known for quite a long time, Jacob Black. It didn't last. He was nice enough and they were still friends, but she cared for him the way one cared for a brother. He was certainly not a lover.

He was nothing like Edward.

She poured all excess time into work. She took any hours she could get under the pretense of saving for college. No one had ever questioned her motives and Bella suspected that Mike, who was a classmate of hers and the son of the stores owner, as well as her coworker, would have put an end to any questions asked by his mother or father. He was rather friendly with her, a little too friendly actually, but she didn't have the heart to say anything about it to him.

Her mother had returned to Jacksonville with promises to fly her out to visit sometime over the summer. She had resolved to take her up on the offer, hoping the change would be a sufficient distraction.

She and Charlie had fallen back into their old routine. He went to work in the morning, she went to school. She came home and made dinner while Charlie watched which ever game was on television. They would eat together in silence and she would then do the dishes while her father went back to worshiping the TV. Homework followed and then it was time to sleep. The monotony, though she appreciated the stability of the relationship, didn't do much for her depression.

On the outside it looked as if life was continuing as normal for Bella and no one seemed to notice her abstraction.

She preferred it that way.

* * *

Edward was having a much more visible reaction to the separation. Not knowing exactly where Bella was or how she was doing was painful and he made no effort to hide it.

He'd thrown himself into his work and it was all he did. For hours upon hours he would sit locked away in his study not allowing anyone, even Alice, in.

Edward was hoping that after a sufficient amount of time had passed he'd simply become numb to all sensation. He wouldn't be able to feel the pain then.

The past five and a half months had been hell. He thought about Bella all the time. He'd almost come to wish that he hadn't ever met her in the first place. He'd been prepared to miss her, but this was so much more than that. Every breath was a struggle. What he felt was pure agony.

He was trying to give her the existence he knew she deserved, the life she would have had if he'd never entered it and he shouldn't have; he deserved the anguish he was feeling now. He was sure that he'd ruined her life and that this was his punishment.

Still, it was getting to be too much.

Sometimes he'd find himself beginning to scheme ways to get her back or wondering if he should check on her. So far he'd been able to talk himself out of the impulses, but he didn't know how long he'd be able to resist.

Currently he was seated in his sitting room with the lights off and the curtains drawn. The fireplace was lit and he was staring into the glowing flames wallowing in self-pity.

It was times like these that his thoughts turned down darker paths.

He was berating himself for his stupidity and ready to go on a real self-loathing jag when suddenly the door flew open. He jumped at the sound of it banging against the wall as it opened. Alice streaked into the room and stood in front of him.

"Edward," she said. "Stop this moping right now. Wait 'til I tell you what I saw!" She was hopping up and down as she spoke.

"I don't care Alice," he replied, his voice monotone. He seemed to look right through her.

She sighed dramatically and continued on despite his lack of interest. "There's a house for sale, in Forks," she noted that his eyes darted to her face for just an instant. "This will be good Edward, I can feel it. You _must_ buy that house," when he didn't answer her she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Edward! Listen to me! You and Bella are meant to be together, you messed it up the first time, but you can fix it!"

He pushed her away from him. "Alice! That is enough, now please leave."

"No," she declared. "I've given you plenty of time to be all dark and brooding and now it's time to get over it. Bella misses you just as much as you miss her. Fix this. She is my friend and I love her too."

"You have no idea what you're talking about Alice," he hissed, glaring at her.

"Oh, I don't? You're not the only one with money and an interest in Bella, Edward."

"What are you saying?"

She shrugged. "What do you think I'm saying? I've never been wrong before Eddie, why bet against me now?"

He made a face. "Don't call me that," he swatted at her halfheartedly and then sighed. "Are you really sure Alice?"

He looked so helpless that she almost cried.

"I promise you," she leaned down and hugged him. "I'm more sure than I've been about anything since Jasper."

She left him to his thoughts after that.

He had to admit that it was true; Alice had never been wrong about one of her 'feelings' before, but then again there was a first time for everything. If she _was_ wrong this would cause him even more pain, all of it unnecessary. If she was right it would be the end of his suffering.

This wasn't just about him though, it was about Bella. He couldn't understand how she could want to see him again.

* * *

School had ended exactly two weeks ago and nothing much had been going on. Bella had too much time on her hands and that meant too much time for thinking. She was currently on the job, working an extra shift. The shop was having an unexpectedly busy week. A movie was shooting down at First Beach in La Push, 'Dusk' or something, and giddy teenage girls dragging their along boyfriends had been coming in and out for hours. Mike had just gone out on his break.

Presently she was standing on a step-stool and restocking the disposable camera display. They were selling like hot cakes. When she heard the faint ringing of the bell announcing that someone had entered she called out, "I'll be with you in a second."

All was quiet for a moment and quiet meant that whoever had entered wasn't some annoying, giggly girl. Bella silently thanked God for that. She'd had more than her share of annoyances for the day.

"Hello there," a voice said from behind her. She jerked forward, nearly falling off the stool and into the display. A pair of hands shot out and caught her before she could knock it over. She climbed down once she was steady and turned to face the person who had saved her.

"Please be careful!" he chuckled. "How did you ever survive these six months without me?" Though outwardly he exuded calm he was secretly more frightened than he had ever been in his entire life. If she rejected him now his life would surely end.

Bella was so shocked at seeing him that for several minutes she was unable to answer; finally she found her voice. "E—Edward?" He looked just the same, he still had emerald green eyes and his hair was the same utterly unique shade of bronze. She wasn't sure why that surprised her.

He dazzled her with his crooked smile. "Yes?"

"You—what are you...?" she struggled to string a coherent sentence together and then decided that it didn't matter. She flung her arms around him and held him in a death grip.

He held on to her just as tightly and murmured, "I'm sorry."

"You had better be," she looked up at him, her face flushed. "What, I mean why...?"

"Alice," he said simply and Bella nodded in understanding; Alice was explanation enough.

They stood there staring at each other, neither willing to look away first, until Mike made his badly timed appearance.

"Hey Bella!"

They broke apart, both turning red in embarrassment.

"What is it Mike?" she snapped.

Mike quickly assessed the situation. He'd come back to tell Bella that they were going to close early, his mother was leaving, and to ask her if she wanted to go up to Port Angeles with him to catch a movie. Now he thought it might be best if he omitted that last part. "You can leave, I'm going to close up shop."

"Oh, thanks Mike," she nodded to him. "See you here on Friday," she'd grabbed Edward's hand and towed him toward the door.

Once outside Edward led Bella to his silver Volvo. "Isabella," he said formally. "If you would be so kind as to accompany me to my new home, I will explain everything to you." He was never going to force her to do anything ever again. From that moment on he would seek her consent for everything he wanted to do.

She didn't hesitate when he opened the passenger side door and allowed him to lean across her to fasten her seat belt. She even, in a moment of possible insanity, pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as he moved past her on his way back out of the car. He was unable to hide the goofy grin that stretched across his face.

He drove at breakneck speed through the tiny town. Bella gripped the edges of her seat so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She was not enjoying this part of their reunion.

"Edward," she whispered. "Slow down."

With a slight huff of annoyance he let the needle drift downward. "I hate driving slow," he complained.

She glanced at the speedometer, it read just below seventy. "This is slow?"

He ignored her question, rightly assuming that it was rhetorical. Instead he allowed the speed to drop down to sixty miles per hour, a nearly unbearable rate and muttered to himself, "I must really love you."

Bella heard and blushed, but didn't say anything; he'd obviously not meant for her to hear him. She looked out the window instead and, putting her hair to one side, hid her face from his view.

She wondered where they were going. They rode in silence and soon passed over a bridge at the Calawah River and she noted that they were going northward. Houses flashed past them, growing further apart and larger as they drove. Soon there were no houses to see at all.

Bella was contemplating breaking the silence when Edward turned off the road onto an unmarked pathway that was nearly completely obscured by ferns and other greenery. He drove down the winding lane for quite sometime and Bella wondered if he was lost and just not saying anything about it. Trees pressed in from either side, but gradually they began to thin.

At first Bella thought she was looking at a small clearing, but soon came to realize that it was actually a large lawn. Six ancient looking ceders, three on each side, shaded what must have been an entire acre with their huge, sweeping branches. She was so busy trying to see the tops of the trees through the window that she didn't notice the house until the car stopped.

It was three stories tall, rectangular and probably a hundred years old. It's soft, faded white paint added to the timelessness of it all and a deep porch wrapped around the first story.

"Do...do you like it?" He sounded very nervous, as if worried that she would answer in the negative.

It took Bella a moment to formulate an answer that would properly convey her astonishment. "Um, wow."

Edward's dazzling smile made another appearance and he led her inside.

It was just as amazing as the outside, though clearly in the construction phase

It would be very bright and very open; walls were being removed to create a large open space. The south-facing back wall could hardly be called a wall as it had been replaced entirely with glass and she could see across the lawn to where the wide river stretched. The floors were wooden and the ceiling high-beamed.

Once Bella had gotten over her initial amazement she shook her head, trying to clear her mind. There were things that needed to be discussed.

She looked to Edward who was watching her carefully, waiting for her to comment.

"It's beautiful," she told him.

"Liar," he said. "It's a disaster." He was unable to take any pleasure in her approval. He was too tightly wound, too on edge about the conversation that they were about to have. "I've got no idea how long all this is going to take, but now isn't the time to discuss that.

"Come with me please," he let go of her hand and walked over to a set of folding metal chairs. "Please sit."

She did as he asked.

He paced back and forth before her, unsure of how to begin. Finally he decided that he would just have to start at the beginning. "Isabella," he said. "I told you before about why I took you, do you remember?"

She nodded and quietly answered, "Yes."

"And do you understand why I sent you back?"

She frowned slightly. "I think so..."

He held up his hand to stop her from continuing. "I will explain it more fully then." He took a deep breath and began. "I came to the realization that I had made one of the, no _the,_ biggest mistake of my life. I shouldn't have taken you Bella, it was wrong. I just wanted to make it right," he sighed. "But apparently I've made a mess of things again." He shook his head. "I don't understand though…?" he stopped and looked at her.

She knew what he was asking. He wanted to know what had made her feelings change.

"I'm...I'm not sure," she muttered, turning red. "I don't know how it happened, really." She looked up at him quickly to gauge his reaction to her words. "I didn't understand the full scope of what I was feeling until you sent me away."

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I shouldn't force you to tell me."

"No, it's alright, I just don't know how to explain myself."

"It doesn't really matter anyway, but," he hesitated. "Could you, maybe, say it? Alice told me, but I'm not sure I can believe her. And also because, well, it would be nice to hear it."

For a moment Bella didn't know what to do. Well, that wasn't exactly true, she just didn't know how to do it; she settled for the least embarrassing, simplest way of saying what he needed to hear.

"I love you, Edward. I _really_ love you."

For a few minutes he was quite unable to reply. He'd been waiting for what seemed like forever to hear those words come from her mouth. When he could speak he got down on his knees in front of her, took her hands in his and said, "I love you Isabella Marie Swan, I always will, and I promise to go about it the right way this time."

Bella ran a hand through his hair. "I know you will."

They stayed like that for a minute or so, each lost in their own thoughts, before she suddenly stiffened.

"What?" Edward asked looking worried.

"I just realized. I'll have to introduce you to Charlie," she looked horrified at the prospect.

Edward chuckled softly. "I'm sure it will be alright, we've made it this far haven't we?"

Bella nodded in agreement, but secretly she worried that her father might be the biggest of their problems yet.

* * *

Charlie was more of a hindrance than Edward had thought he would be. He was very against their seeing each other for extended periods of time. It was to be expected; they couldn't adequately describe their relationship to him, nor could they truthfully explain how they'd met or how long they'd know each other. Eventually though, after a few subtle bribes of fishing related gifts, Charlie warmed up enough to allow him inside the house and alone with his daughter.

They were progressing into more intimate territory and though Edward greatly enjoyed Bella's new enthusiasm he often found himself being forced into the position of the voice of reason.

"Bella," he admonished, pulling away.

"Not yet," she implored, stretching up on her toes to reach his face and trying to kiss him again. It had been too long since she'd last seen him. What with his new home undergoing remodeling and his needing to fly back and forth between his rented apartment in Tacoma and Alaska for the selling of the house, there had been little time to spend together.

With a sigh he allowed himself to be pulled back down and let her press her soft, warm lips to his once more before moving away again. "That is enough. Really. We have to leave now. Alice will never forgive us if we're late."

She conceded to his logic and followed him out of her small house and into the Volvo. They were picking up Alice and Jasper at the airport, apparently they had something important to tell them that couldn't wait any longer than necessary and, according to Alice, absolutely _had_ to be told in person.

It didn't take as long as it normally would to reach Port Angeles, a little over half an hour, because of Edward's manic driving, and they made it in plenty of time for Edward to pressure Bella into eating. He was forever worried about her health.

Soon enough the flight they were waiting for came in and not ten minutes later Alice was flying through the airport toward them. She jumped first at Edward, because he was the closest, and then turned her attention to Bella upon whom she leaped.

"Oh Bella, we're getting married!" her voice was a high shriek and Bella fought the urge to cover her ears. "I can't wait! You will be my Maid of Honor won't you?"

"Of course," she said in surprise. "But wouldn't you rather someone else...?"

Alice was shaking her head before she could finish her sentence. "I can't wait!" she repeated. "And just think, you'll be next!" With a gasp she placed her hands on her heart. "You'll let me help won't you Bella? Plan your wedding I mean? I'll do anything for you if you let me, oh please!"

"You—my, what?" Her faced darkened instantly in embarrassment.

Edward had gone to help Jasper with the bags and the two men were just returning when Bella began blushing.

"What did you say to her Alice?" Edward questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, nothing. She needs to stop being so oversensitive. I only asked her if I could," Bella slapped her hand over the tiny pixies mouth. It was a fruitless effort and Alice had turned her attention elsewhere anyway. "Bella! What are you wearing?" she asked, almost looking offended. "Did nothing I told you stick!" She grabbed Bella's hand and began dragging her toward the exit.

Jasper and Edward followed after their respective better halves.

"Are you sure you want to marry her? I won't hold it against you if you break it off," Edward offered.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but no." He did wince though when Alice called, quite loudly, for them to hurry up. She wanted to 'fix' Bella before anyone else had the chance to see her. "So, what about you and Bella?"

Edward automatically got defensive. "What about us?"

"Calm yourself, I didn't mean anything by it," his smile eased the tension. "You wanted to know what Alice was asking Bella didn't you?" He paused while Edward nodded. "Well, I'm about to ask you about the same thing, only in a more tactful way. Don't let on that you know, I've got the feeling that it will only embarrass Bella, but… Have you asked her to marry you yet? Or at least thought about it?"

Edward stopped where he was, his face turning as red as Bella's had and didn't answer. Once the shock of being asked passed he simply continued on to the car where Alice and Bella were waiting.

Jasper smiled to himself, he didn't doubt that the thought had occurred to Edward, but this would force him into thinking about it more thoroughly. It had been Alice's plan and it seemed that it was working because once they were all situated in the car neither Edward or Bella would speak unless spoken too, and certainly not to each other.

Upon arrival at the hotel were Alice and Jasper would be staying, Bella was pulled from the car by Alice who grabbed one of her bags and proceeded to drag her friend to the desk where she was given the card keys.

As soon as they entered the room she forced Bella into the bathroom and made her change into an outfit she'd meant to give to her as a present.

Alice, satisfied that Bella had been made presentable, allowed her to exit and they sat in the lounge area while the men placed the luggage out of sight.

Jasper tried to force a conversation to begin, but neither Bella or Edward were willing to try and keep it going. They were both still too embarrassed by, and busy thinking about, the wedding comments.

Bella had resolved to keep it too herself and not think about it until Edward brought it up, if he ever did. That thought in and of itself made her nervous. She wondered why Alice felt it necessary to bring it up the way she had. Could she have made it anymore embarrassing?

Edward was wondering if Bella was thinking about it and if so, what? He'd considered asking her before and he planned on doing it someday, but Jasper's mentioning comment made it seem more urgent. What point was there in waiting really? He knew that he couldn't live without her and she claimed that she felt the same way.

Already a plan was formulating itself in his mind and when he kissed Bella goodnight after returning her to Charlie he was thinking about how he could pull it all together.

* * *

Alice was more than willing to help with Edward's plan for proposing. He made reservations at the C'est Si Bon in Port Angeles and had found his mother's ring. Alice was taking Bella shopping and would then leave her with Edward as if their having dinner together was the only surprise; she had also taken on the job of buttering up Charlie before Edward and Bella were to speak to him.

All went according to plan. Bella didn't suspect a thing and when Edward got down on one knee, after nearly forcing her to dance along side other couples, she just about cried.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

While sniffling Bella managed to respond, "Yes."

Applause ensued and Bella, of course, grew terribly embarrassed. When they returned to her house Alice decided that she could not contain herself, flung open the front door and raced to hug them as soon as they were out of the car.

"Oh Bella," she sobbed in her happiness. "Will you let me plan it, please?"

"Alice!" Edward chastened. "We've only just gotten engaged."

His words had no effect on Alice who plowed right on. "Better yet, we can double!" she shouted, running back to the house again where she gave a thoroughly confused Charlie a kiss on the cheek.

Bella watched her go in dismay and Edward seeing the look on her face said, "Don't worry, we can go to Vegas if you like."

She cracked a smile and shook her head. "No, we'll do this the right way. I just don't want Alice getting carried away."

"I don't know if it's possible to keep her in check when it comes to planning a party."

Bella shrugged. "Well, we can try can't we?"

Edward nodded at her and after a few deep breaths they officially broke the news to Charlie, who took it better than either had expected. In fact he laughed about it, claiming that as long as Bella was the one to tell her mother he had no problem with their plans and as it turned out Renee was more than happy, something that Bella hadn't been expecting in the least, and wanted only to meet Edward.

She did when the two flew down to Jacksonville where Renee made it known in no uncertain terms that she very much approved of Edward, much to Bella's alarm and Edward's amusement.

* * *

The weddings each went off without a hitch. Alice's was exactly what she wanted as was Bella's.

Alice and Jasper were married in Jasper's hometown in Texas in a large and expensive ceremony with more guests than Bella cared to remember. She'd met Rosalie, who was soon to be married to Emmett, there; the blond wasn't very fond of her and Bella didn't exactly count her as a friend, but they were able to put up with each other for Alice. Bella suspected that Rosalie was jealous of her position as Maid of Honor, but there was nothing that she could have done about that. It was Alice's day.

Bella and Edward chose to be married in the church that his biological parents had been married in. It was more of an intimate ceremony. Edward had paid to have everyone, meaning Charlie, Renee, Phil and the rest of Bella's small party, flown to Chicago; Bella had never asked him how much that had cost, nor would she. Together their guest list was just over thirty people. Alice had been able to restrain herself and kept the fanfare to a minimum and it was a beautiful day for a wedding.

It seemed that their life together, as husband and wife, would continue on in the happy fashion that it had begun, but of course nothing is ever as simple as that.

A/N: Stay tuned for the sequel. Unless it's already up, in which case go read it already!


End file.
